The Nobodies
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Midquel to 'The Emerald Diadem'. During Frodo Baggins and his friends' twenty-year sleep, the nobodies group begins to surface. In this story, find out how the Nobodies allied away from Organization XIII. Alternate Reality.
1. Prologue: Born Anew

**The Nobodies**

**By: Aria Breuer**

**Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ book trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material from _The Chronicles of Narnia_ book series belongs to C.S. Lewis. All material from the _Harry Potter_ book series belongs to J.K. Rowling. All material from the "Kingdom Hearts" series belongs to Disney and Square Enix. All material from the book _Winnie-the-Pooh_ belongs to A.A. Milne and the Walt Disney Corporation. All other material belongs to their respected owners. All original material (plot, characters, locations, etc) belongs to the author of this fanfiction one-shot story.

**Summary:** Midquel to _The Emerald Diadem_. During Frodo Baggins and his friends' twenty-year sleep, a group of nobodies begins to surface. In this story, find out how the Nobodies' alliances formed away from Organization XIII. Alternate Reality.

* * *

The Nobody that is first told in the Prologue for this story actually came from an original story I wrote and am working on in revised form. For now, this is his first introduction. He won't be alone as the story picks up.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Born Anew**

_Life began in the Darkness…_

_He was without form… without being… he simply was in the empty void._

_What did he know of his life before this?_

_Nothing more than mere images that did not make sense…_

_Where was he in the inky black space?_

_Yet somehow the darkness welcomed him…_

_Sure, he endured but there wasn't much there…_

_Then a hallowed voice pulled him from the reaches of the darkness…_

_He could hear more voices… Was he home? What was home to him? He hardly knew… except for being pulled out of the dark and into the bright light…_

He didn't know who he was. For all he knew he liked fishing and boats. Those were his skills in life, his purpose in life. Apart from his fishing gear, he wore country clothes that included jackets, vests, shirts, and breeches. He looked like a charmer with fair features, he was tall and slender for his size, and had hairy feet. His heart longed for adventure, but he wasn't sure where he would find it. He wondered at times what he was, but he didn't receive an answer.

Months passed since his fishing career began. During this time, he received a summons for the Animal Headquarters. He figured this would be important, but he didn't know what. As he returned to his work on the docks, he noticed a group of bullies pass his way.

"Well, look whose working hard. Don't you know the fishing season ended?" asked one of the bullies. His friends snickered and pressed him on.

"Don't you know where the fish are?" he asked.

"Oh, look whose got a spine," said the same bully.

"Oi, keep working Andalis," said his boss, shooing away the bullies. Approaching him, his boss said, "What are you doing, sleeping on the job? Get back to work."

"I received a summons. Can't I…"

"You can leave after you've finished work," said his boss.

"Please, I'll need to take off a few weeks, so I can travel to the Animal Headquarters," said Andalis, determined. "Aslan could be there. You never know."

His boss looked him over. He eventually said, "Very well, Mr. Snowberry. But be sure to return to get the next shipment ready."

"I will, sir," said Andalis, eagerly. He stepped into his boat, readying it for sailing. That day, he caught a dozen fish. He returned home sore and bruised. As he stepped inside the threshold, Andalis was met by an untamed lion. He nearly ran in fright.

The lion spoke to him at once. "Relax Andalis."

"How do you know my name?" asked Andalis, confused.

"I know who you are and what you are. My name is Aslan, the Great Lion from Narnia," said Aslan. "Now, we need to go over some things before you depart for the Animal Headquarters."

Aslan went over with Andalis what a Nobody was and their nature. He even informed him what he was and how he came to end up born in a fishing community. Although it took Andalis time to compose himself, he understood then the reason for his existence.

"So, I'm not even supposed to exist. I'm only another nobody," said Andalis, shell-shocked. "Are there other nobodies?"

"Yes there are and some are veterans. You will meet them at the Animal Headquarters, for that base has also become a refuge for nobodies," explained Aslan. "We will speak more when you arrive there. For now, enjoy the evening." He left without leaving a trace.

Andalis pondered over many things that night. Later, when he slept, he dreamed of rolling green hillsides and a house in a hill. On the front of the house were stone steps and a green front door. He wondered in his sleep what the hill dwelling meant. He wondered if he would ever know.


	2. Chapter 1: Collaborated Decision

This chapter begins two months earlier from the Prologue. It also begins right after the hobbits Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck, Peregrin "Pippin" Took, and the hobbit women are put into the deep sleep.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Collaborated Decision**

Melissa Snowberry watched the whole scene unfold before her eyes. There was the hobbit Frodo Baggins, the one who helped to destroy Sauron's Ring of Power, undertaking the deep sleep test for twenty years. Even though she was a fan of Frodo Baggins, she still failed to understand why he needed the sleep. Aslan left the chamber, moments into the healers entering the area. He approached Melissa and Nash Wimble, the hobbit who she forgot was standing next to her.

"It is finished. Now we wait and see if this test proves successful," said Aslan.

Melissa pointed out, "Frodo was wearing an elvish pendant around his neck."

"Yes, he told me about that. He said the Elf Arwen gave it to him," said Aslan.

"What does it mean?" asked Melissa, confused.

Aslan explained, "It means, if Frodo chooses, he can sail to the Undying Lands for healing. If his wounds become too great after this, then he is always welcome to return to his home world and travel to the West."

"Then stop him from leaving," said Melissa.

"We did when Frodo came to the Evenshire Camp. However, I don't know if he will survive another adventure," said Aslan.

"We'll see about that, Aslan," said Melissa, determined.

Aslan laughed. "I dearly hope so, young hobbit."

One of the healers approached Aslan. "Aslan, another nobody has been born."

"Where is he?" asked Aslan, concerned.

"A nobody? What's a nobody?" asked Melissa, confused.

The healer ignored her. To Aslan, she told him, "He was born in a fishing community. The name is Andalis Snowberry."

"But my last name is Snowberry, and so is Victoria's… wait a second," said Melissa. "This doesn't make any sense."

Aslan nodded. He told the healer, "I will retrieve Andalis in two months' time. Meantime, please be sure that Melissa Snowberry doesn't interfere with Frodo's sleep.

"Yes Aslan," said the healer, glaring at Melissa now.

Melissa spoke to the Lion after the healer left, "Aslan, what are you saying?"

"Melissa, calm down," said Nash, speaking out of turn.

"Melissa, I need you to stay away from the pods Frodo and his friends are about to enter. One day soon, you will understand your purpose for being here," said Aslan, leaving Melissa alone.

Melissa glanced at the chamber again, where Frodo and his friends lay. As she looked, Melissa became drawn to Estella Bolger's bed-turned-pod. For a moment, she thought about entering the chamber, but slowly regretted the decision.

o-o-o

Later that afternoon, Melissa found herself on the fourth floor. To her surprise, she realized that something festive was happening at the diner. When she came inside the diner, Melissa found it was Elijah Molvaro's birthday. Deciding to avoid the crowd, and Ronnie Buckley, Melissa sat at an empty booth. She wouldn't be alone for long, for Nash joined her.

"Gee Nash, you seem to be the only one that actually cares for me," said Melissa.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Nash.

"No, it's just…" Melissa looked at the crowd of people and animals gathered around Elijah. "Why does he have to have all the fun?"

"What? Elijah? He's a favorite at this headquarters. I don't see why we would even bother," said Nash.

"Why don't you go over there and talk to him?" asked Melissa, curious. "Well, I mean he likes you and all."

"Ah, isn't my place to intervene in people's lives," said Nash, as the Pevensies entered the diner.

"Why not?" asked Melissa. "A strapping lad like you would do fine sitting by Elijah. You could be his… new friend."

"He knows I'm always hanging around you," said Nash.

"Well, it's an option," said Melissa.

As soon as Aslan entered the diner, the room fell silent. Aslan spoke to the crowd assembled, "As you know, Frodo Baggins has fallen into deep sleep, same as his friends, for twenty years. His time began the second he fell into slumber."

"And what about us?" asked Susan. "I mean, we'll grow older as they sleep. Even they might grow older the second they've come out of their sleep."

"Wise words, Susan, but I have calibrated the pods to ensure that doesn't happen. They will be fine and won't age, even after they come out of the pods," said Aslan.

"And what about us?" asked Lucy, repeating Susan's question.

"Do you truly wish to not age?" asked Aslan.

"Yes!" a loud chorus rang out.

"Very well. Then I will make preparations to freeze time here as well, and in other worlds. But you must be ready for when that happens," said Aslan. "I cannot guarantee every world will endure the frozen time, but most of them will. That is all I will say on the matter." He left the diner without looking back, as the crowd started debating over what Aslan meant.

Elijah Molvaro was minutes away from leaving the diner when Melissa caught up to him. Elijah said, politely, "Melissa, fancy meeting you here."

"Well, Nash can't always be depended upon," said Melissa.

"I heard that, Melissa," said Nash, annoyed.

"What is it that you want this time?" asked Elijah.

Caught off-guard, Melissa inquired, "Well… I just… it's just Frodo being pulled into deep slumber. Is there any chance of bringing him back?"

"If you're asking to awaken Frodo early, I'm afraid that won't happen. His mind was made up long before you could do anything," said Elijah.

"Say there was a chance of bringing him back…"

"Melissa, I think that discussion's closed," said Elijah. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to attend." He joined Melena in seconds.

"You could have at least warned her about not awakening them early," said Melena.

"I know, but I had to say something," said Elijah.

Melissa watched the two leave in disbelief. Nash joined her in seconds. "I can see you did not get what you wanted."

"You know the strange thing is? Elijah looks a lot like Frodo, even sounds an awful lot like him," said Melissa.

"I've noticed," said Nash. "What's your point?"

"Well, it doesn't make sense. Elijah's good at gaming, he's a charmer like Frodo, and yet even he manages to find friends that care," complained Melissa.

"I think you're jealous of him," said Nash.

"Says who?" asked Melissa.

"I don't think it's that hard to guess, Melissa," said Nash.

Melissa grunted. "Well, you sure could have fooled me." She followed Nash to the first floor, where Tabitha and Aristotle were busy making more weapons.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

When King Mickey Mouse returned to the Disney Castle, he was greeted and reunited with his friends. Donald and Goofy embraced Mickey almost too hard. After they released Mickey, Donald and Goofy watched as Mickey reunited with Queen Minnie Mouse. The two kissed and walked out onto the balcony.

"Oh Mickey, I'm so relieved you're back," said Minnie.

"Me too, Minnie. Aslan told me I could return soon after the hobbits were put inside the pods to sleep. I believe they're in the same pods where Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy Cricket slept," explained Mickey.

"Oh, I do hope they can… how long did you say they would be asleep?" asked Minnie.

"Twenty years, I believe," said Mickey.

"Twenty years is a long time to sleep," said Minnie.

"I know, but it wasn't my call. The healers are at work with one of the hobbits," said Mickey.

"What are hobbits?" asked Minnie.

"They're little people, smaller than the average human and dwarf," said Mickey.

"Oh," said Minnie.

o-o-o

Aslan met with Yen Sid at his tower. Inside, they discussed a great deal, including that of the fate of the hobbits.

"Are they asleep?" asked Yen Sid.

"Yes, I do believe for twenty years. I discussed this with some of the heroes. We've come to an agreement that most of the worlds will sleep," said Aslan.

"Very well. While you do that, I can ensure that Sora and Riku will prepare for their tests to become Keyblade Masters," said Yen Sid. "Have you informed the nobodies at the Animal Headquarters yet?"

"No, but I will meet up with each nobody there and tell them the truth about who they really are," said Aslan. "Good luck, Yen Sid. And I wish luck to Sora and Riku."

"And to you, Aslan," said Yen Sid. He watched as the lion vanished from sight.


	3. Chapter 2: First Mission

This chapter is in the present, which makes it two months after the events of the previous chapter but around the time of the Prologue.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**First Mission**

Elijah Molvaro had the same dream for the past few months now. Although the dream was different than the last, one particular location remained the same: _He was on a beach, overlooking a vast ocean. The stars were out that night, so many bright and beautiful. He wondered how many worlds were past this one._

_The dream changed. He was in a wooded area with a rabbit, a tiger, an owl, and a yellow bear wearing a red short-sleeved shirt. A piglet was there, a kangaroo and her joey, and a strange donkey. He found them to be his friends. They would talk to him about anything that came to their minds. One day, the yellow bear spoke to him:_

"_Elijah, have you ever been to another world?" asked the yellow bear._

"_Of course I have, Pooh bear," said Elijah._

"_Oh… that gets me thinking. Think think. Think think," said Pooh, tapping his forehead._

"_Thinking… about what?" asked Elijah, curious._

"_If there are other worlds, then we should go explore them someday," said Pooh._

"_You're from a book, Pooh. I don't know how I would be able to…"_

"_Oh, you'll find a way. If there's a way to make us characters come out of stories, then I'll be watching," said Pooh._

Elijah woke from the unfinished conversation. Where was this wood? Who was he supposed to meet again? Somehow he had a feeling that world in the storybook would be important. He got out of bed, dressed, and walked to the diner.

Since Aslan froze time in many worlds, the diner had been scarce of customers. Even Remy, the famous chef rat, wasn't in the kitchens anymore. This saddened Grayson, since he had to pick up his regular job of the soups, salads, appetizers, main courses, and deserts. Elijah wasn't surprised, but then he was surprised at how few animals and people were still around the Animal Headquarters.

"Give me your special and hold the meatballs," said Elijah, after sitting at the bar stand.

Grayson left the counter and fled into the kitchen. As Elijah drank what water he was given, he overheard Melissa and Nash's conversation:

"…I still say that Tabitha is wrong. And what's the business with us not aging when time has been frozen, even in the limbo worlds?" asked Melissa.

"Aslan said he would tell us something important soon," said Nash.

"Hm. It better be good," said Melissa.

"Here's your order, Elijah. Cooked fresh as ever," said Grayson, getting Elijah's attention.

"Thank you, Grayson," said Elijah.

"Any news concerning Melena?" asked Grayson, whispering.

Elijah shook his head. "No. She hasn't been back since Aslan froze time here. She must be back in the Pridelands."

"Let's hope she keeps her spirits up," said Grayson.

Elijah nodded in agreement. He ate his meal in silence.

o-o-o

After noon passed, Aslan called a meeting. Those who were still at the headquarters entered the meeting hall. The room wasn't full, but everyone showed up. Even Aristotle and Tabitha, the two blacksmith cats, made an appearance. Those left in the kitchens also showed up for this meeting. Elijah figured the meeting must have been very important, to have everyone present.

Aslan announced, moments after everyone was seated, "Everyone, I have a secret that I need to inform you. Those here who were not affected by the time freezing in most worlds are called Nobodies." He heard gasps and whispers coming from the audience. "Just what are Nobodies you say? They are creatures, beings, with no heart. They have a unique set of skills, which you will learn today. Some of you have already come across some of your skills, while others have yet to learn them."

"Are you a Nobody, Aslan?" asked Tabitha, curious.

Aslan shook his head. "I am not a Nobody. In my country, we never age but do grow up. My country is different than most worlds and limbo worlds, for it is unique."

"Figures," Melissa grunted.

Aslan continued his explanation. "Today, you will be given a series of missions that you will need to complete. These missions may include finding other Nobodies, which have not attracted the attention of Organization XIII. Once a good amount of Nobodies have been found and are willing to learn how to hone their skills, report to me. I may have another task for you here. You will be given your missions promptly."

"Huh. I wonder what for," muttered Ronnie Buckley.

One by one, each nobody was given an assignment. Some were told to head to the training area. For a moment, Elijah caught a glimpse of a newcomer Nobody to the headquarters. Some mentioned the Nobody was Andalis Snowberry. Their moment was in passing, but Elijah became curious. Then it was his turn to speak with Aslan. When he approached the Lion, Aslan spoke to him:

"Elijah, as you train your skills for today, I have a mission for you. One of the Nobodies has fled to the Hundred-Acre Wood. I need you to find him and retrieve him. However, the task will prove fairly difficult as the Hundred-Acre Wood is a huge forest. The residents may not know what Nobodies are, so you must be cautious," explained Aslan.

"When do I leave? Where is the world?" asked Elijah.

"The world you are traveling to is by book, but you may find other means of gaining access to the Hundred-Acre Wood." He added, "The Nobody's name is Andales Lifel. He was born in a dwarven community, even though he is a Hobbit. You can read up on him from the documents on this table." He gestured to a long wooden table. "Do you have any questions?"

"No, except I have had these dreams of the Hundred-Acre Wood. Seems I was destined to travel there," said Elijah.

"If you wish, you can travel with another," said Aslan. "This is your first time traveling to other worlds. Know that the Hundred-Acre Wood did not suffer the freezing time spell, yet its residents there prove youthful and not aging. How this happened is beyond me."

"Where are the Pevensies, Reepicheep, Harry, Ron, and Hermione? They're usually frequent guests to these Headquarters," asked Elijah, curious.

"The Pevensies traveled back to Narnia. Harry, Ron, and Hermione traveled back to their Wizardry World. That world fell under a frozen time spell and a sleeper spell. So, sadly their world is suffering under both spells, almost as a curse. Don't worry, they will return. I am sending some Nobodies to solve the issue and get the Wizardry World back to a state where only time is frozen," explained Aslan.

"But who would be willing to travel there…"

Elijah's question was answered by Melissa, "Wondering about me?" She turned to Aslan, "Thank you for letting Nash and me travel to the Wizardry World. I've always wanted to learn about magic."

"You may find that out during your training session," said Aslan. "If you wish to join them, you may Elijah."

"Thank you, Aslan. I'd better get going," said Elijah.

"I'll send the book to your suite," said Aslan. "And I'll send the documents concerning Andales Lifel."

o-o-o

On the third floor, the Nobodies present practiced honing their varying skills. Ronnie learned fast how to hack in a variety of computers, which made him stronger as he did it. Melissa proved to be valiant at tricking people, scaring them, and even manipulating the weather to chaotic levels. Nash could do well building cars and getting them to work beyond excellent. Aristotle continued making armor and manipulating fire into horses built for speed. Tabitha worked on crafting weapons and bringing flowers to life. Grayson continued cooking on different levels, making delectable and deadly foods and drinks; he also found he could grow plants and trees. Andalis Snowberry found he could summon fish at will, even the predators. Victoria found out fast she could manipulate glass and bring portals in and out of the space. Dexter found his skill: summoning water and using the watery elements to surmountable ends.

Elijah, when he entered the training area, found the Nobodies present, all honing their skills. He wondered what his skill was. Curiosity drove him to close his eyes and let his mind go. As Mickey told him once, while he was at the headquarters:

"_Once you believe you can do something, you can do anything. Believing is always as powerful and beautiful as dreaming."_

Checking his faith, which was strong, Elijah found he could shape-shift into a lion at will. He felt his hands change to paws, his legs and feet transform as well as his body. When the transformation was complete, Elijah as a golden-furred lion let out a great roar. He scared Melissa straight, who ran for cover behind Nash. Aslan entered the training session to see the progress made. He approached Elijah, who was still in lion form.

"Well done, Elijah. Can you speak while in lion form? You may find it useful," asked Aslan.

At first, all Elijah could do was growls and roars. After a short time, he finally managed some words, "Friend… friends here."

Aslan told him, "You'll learn to speak more words in time. Can you return to your original form, as a hobbit?"

Elijah nodded, and then tried a couple of times to change back. He failed on the first few tries. Then, by a miracle, Elijah managed to transform back into his hobbit form. He was surprised he was still wearing the white-and-tan shirt, gold vest, and brown breeches that he had on before.

Shaking himself off, Elijah admitted aloud, "That was rough."

"Yes, but you'll learn to hone that skill," said Aslan. "Are you ready for your mission?"

"I will be. Just let me return to my room," said Elijah.

Aslan nodded. "Very well." He watched Elijah as he left the training area.

* * *

Inside his suite, Elijah found his golden-brown jacket. As he put the jacket on, Elijah saw the documents, lying on a table. The document read:

_Name: Andales Lifel  
Race: Nobody  
Skill Set: Currently Unknown  
Description: He will appear as Frodo Baggins, as a Halfling or hobbit with the curly brown hair and hairy feet. Since he has no bounds, he will be dangerous to catch. Use caution when tracking this rogue Nobody._

Elijah also found a book sitting on a desk. The book's title was _Winnie-the-Pooh_. On the front of the book, beneath the title, was the picture of a yellow bear, wearing a red short-sleeved shirt. Just as Elijah touched the book, he noticed he was transforming into a smaller size. After a climb up onto the desk, Elijah flipped open the book to the first page, which revealed a map of the different tree-houses. By touching the tree-home in the center, Elijah was pulled into a silvery light. The next thing he knew, Elijah was inside the book.


	4. Chapter 3: The Hundred-Acre Wood

**Chapter Three:**

**The Hundred-Acre Wood**

From the silvery light, Elijah fell through, entering a wooded area. All he could see were trees. He wondered if he was truly alone. After a walk, Elijah came across a babbling stream. Realizing he was thirsty, Elijah drank a few gulps of the fresh water. As he did, he saw a piglet run on two legs through the wooded area. He followed the piglet until he came across a house built in a tree. He rang the doorbell. Hearing a voice, Elijah opened the door and stepped over the threshold.

Inside, the house appeared quaint. There were a couple of paintings hanging on the wooded walls. A clock hung on the wall, signaling it was almost lunch time. One end of the room had a wooden table and chairs. On another end stood a pantry and cupboard, filled to the brim with honey pots. Even the table had a honey pot sitting on its surface. Coming out from the bedroom was a yellow bear with a large stomach. This bear wore only a short-sleeved red shirt. Elijah was surprised at how pleasant the bear looked and sounded.

"Oh hello," said the yellow bear. "My name is Winnie the Pooh. Pooh for short."

"I'm Elijah Molvaro. You can call me Elijah," said Elijah, in introduction.

"How very nice to meet you, Elijah," said Pooh. He approached the table and picked up the honey pot. "This pot looks half full."

"What forest am I in?" asked Elijah, curious.

"The Hundred Acre Wood," said Pooh, as he sucked down some honey.

"I was supposed to find someone, but I guess he didn't show up here," said Elijah.

Pooh perked up. "I'm going to Rabbit's house in a few minutes, if you want to join me."

Deciding not to ask too many questions, Elijah only said, "Sure. I might find him along the way."

"Who him?" asked Pooh, confused.

"A Nobody named Andales Lifel," answered Elijah. He followed Pooh outside the house.

o-o-o

On their walk, Elijah learned more about Pooh and his friends. Although it seemed awkward at first to talk to the yellow bear, Elijah found he was gaining a fast friendship. Before they reached Rabbit's house, Elijah spotted a gopher hole with a mailbox up front that said 'Gopher' across one side. Elijah shouted in the hole, wondering if anyone was home. Out from the hole came a grey gopher with white buck teeth.

The gopher wheezed, "What's with all the racket?"

"Oh, hello Gopher," said Pooh, happily.

"And whose that with you, Pooh bear?" asked Gopher.

"Gopher, this Elijah Molvaro. Elijah for short," said Pooh.

"Is the hole your home?" asked Elijah to Gopher, curious.

"Well, I have tunnels upon tunnels. Say, why don't you drop in for lunch?" asked Gopher.

"Actually, we were heading to Rabbit's for lunch," admitted Pooh.

"Suit yourself. I'm not in the book," said Gopher. When he wasn't looking, Gopher fell down the hole. He landed with a _plop_. "And I'm glad of it."

"He's a strange creature," said Elijah, coolly.

"Gopher's usually doing some project," said Pooh. "Come on. Let's head to Rabbit's."

And so Pooh led Elijah across the clearing. When they arrived at Rabbit's house, which had a large garden out front of the tree, Pooh knocked on the front door. He heard no reply.

"Hello! Is Rabbit home?" asked Pooh.

"No," cried a male voice from inside.

"Somebody must be there, because someone said 'no'." Pooh perked up, "Rabbit, that must be you. I've brought a guest with me."

"A guest?" The front door opened to reveal a white hare. The white hair spoke, promptly, "Pooh, who is this fine young… man?"

"I'm a hobbit. My name is Elijah Molvaro," said Elijah in introduction.

"You wouldn't know Christopher Robin, would you?" asked the white hare, curious.

"No, I'm afraid I don't," said Elijah. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rabbit. Now, come inside and warm your feet," said Rabbit, leading the two inside his abode.

Inside the dwelling, Rabbit gave Pooh his honey pot, filled to the brim with honey. For Elijah, Rabbit brought out whatever food and drink he carried. During his conversation with Pooh and Rabbit, Elijah found he could easily talk to the two. He told them about his arrival in the Hundred Acre Wood and his mission to find the Nobody Andales Lifel. He even explained to them the nature of Nobodies. By the end of his explanation, Rabbit inquired:

"You should speak with Owl. He may know where your lost Nobody is," said Rabbit.

"Are there other residents living in the Hundred Acre Wood, besides yourselves and Gopher," asked Elijah, curious.

Pulling his head out from his honey pot, Pooh said, "Why yes, there's my dear friend Piglet. Then there's Tigger and Eeyore and…"

"There's Kanga and Roo," said Rabbit. "That's everyone."

"I should ask around, see if anyone has actually seen Andales Lifel," said Elijah.

"But aren't you going to assist us with our problems? You must be here for an important reason, besides looking for your Nobody friend," asked Pooh.

"What do you mean? My mission is to find Andales Life," said Elijah.

"That can't be the only reason," said Pooh.

"Well, I've had dreams of being here. One of the dreams mentioned something about helping you find a way out of this book," admitted Elijah. "If that's all you mean…"

"Of course not! But then who are we to determine your coming," said Rabbit.

"Can you help me with my mission or can't you?" asked Elijah, determined.

"Well, you should speak with Owl. In fact, I'll take you to him myself," said Rabbit. Turning to Pooh, Rabbit told him, "Don't eat all my honey, Pooh bear." He led Elijah out of his tree-house.

When they came to a small clearing, Rabbit pointed out to Elijah a house sitting at the topmost part of a tall tree. Elijah said farewell to Rabbit before making his way up the tree. Reaching the top, Elijah rang the doorbell. A kind, hooting voice told him to come inside, which Elijah did. After closing the door, Elijah was surprised to come face-to-face with an aged wise owl with brown feathers and a tan belly.

"I say, are you one of Pooh's friends?" asked the owl.

"I'm an acquainted of Winnie the Pooh. My name is Elijah Molvaro. You must be Owl," said Elijah.

"Are you on a quest, Elijah?" asked Owl.

"Yes. I'm looking for this Nobody named Andales Lifel," said Elijah. "Have you seen him?"

Owl thought for a moment. "The name does sound familiar. I saw such a being that looked like you. I never got the chance to ask him who he was, but he had on him a page, torn out from a book. I wondered what was written on the page."

"Where did you see him? That could be him," said Elijah.

"Last I saw him, he was heading over to Tigger's house. The best way to find Tigger's house is by looking for a tree-house filled with many strange contraptions. He'll be building something, as usual," said Owl.

"Thank you," said Elijah.

"What's this? You're not staying for tea?" asked Owl, stunned.

"No, I should find this Nobody. Thank you anyway," said Elijah, heading outside. Once back on the ground, Elijah ran into Pooh, who seemed to be searching for something. "What are you doing, Pooh?"

"Oh, hello Elijah," said Pooh, happily. "I was just searching for this friend of yours."

"He's not… oh never mind," said Elijah, shaking the thought off. "Owl said to head over to this Tigger's house. Do you know where he might be living?"

"Tigger's house is this way. Follow me," said Pooh.

Elijah found he had no choice. After a walk through the woods, Elijah and Pooh came out to another clearing. Before them stood a house at the top of a tree, filled with strange contraptions. It was just as Owl described. From where they stood, Elijah and Pooh heard various sounds and poundings coming from the inside of the house. Elijah climbed up the embedded ladder to the top of the tree-house. He knocked on the wood of the door three times. Not receiving an answer, Elijah knocked on the door again. Finding no response, Elijah rang the doorbell. As he did, the door opened to reveal a cat with orange fur, black stripes, and a springy tail. The tiger-like cat stared at the two before looking gleefully at Pooh.

"Hi-yah Pooh! Whose this with you?" asked the cat.

"Hello Tigger. This is Elijah," said Pooh.

"It's Elijah Molvaro," corrected Elijah in introduction.

"Well Elijah Molvaro, why don't you come in? I was just building another one of my many contraptions," said Tigger, leading the way inside his house.

"You can just call me Elijah," said Elijah, correcting the cat again. "You wouldn't be related to any tigers…"

"What's a tiger? I'm a Tigger and I'm the only one," said Tigger. "So, what brings you two here?"

"Well Elijah was looking for a friend. A Nobody called Andales Lifel," said Pooh.

"Have you seen him?" asked Elijah, curious.

"Name rings a bell. Say, are you he?" asked Tigger, confused.

"No, I already told you who I was," said Elijah.

"I don't think so," said Tigger, as he fitted a boot to a metal spring. "I know your name but not who you are."

"Oh, that. I'm a hobbit, a Halfling – a little person, smaller than a dwarf," said Elijah.

"There! It's done," said Tigger, showing off his springy boot contraption.

"What is it?" asked Pooh, confused.

"Why, it's a whatchamacallit… actually, I'm not sure what it is," said Tigger, thinking. "Well, it might give off a good bounce every now and again." Tigger added, directly to Elijah, "Say, I might remember someone who looked like you. I saw him out in the clearing once, but he may have fled now."

"Oh," said Elijah. "My mission was to find him."

"Say, maybe you can help me with my next contraption," said Tigger, excited. "I'm turning this flower pot into something special."

Finding no alternative, Elijah helped Tigger with five of his contraptions. They all worked, but Elijah didn't know what their uses were. When dinner came, Elijah ate at Tigger's house. Pooh returned home, long before the evening ended.

During dinner, Tigger asked, "So, what do you do for fun? Have any tricks for bouncing?"

"Uh… no, actually," said Elijah, solemn. "In the morning, I should find my way back home. Inform Aslan of my findings, which are none."

Tigger huffed. "You don't have any fun, do yah?"

"What do you mean? I've played video games," said Elijah.

"What's that?" asked Tigger, confused. "I'm taking about playing, using your imagination. Don't you have any of that in yah?" He answered before Elijah could respond. "Imagining not's something you think of. You just do it. Have some faith in yah and you'll see what I mean."

"Thank you for the advice, but I should find this Nobody," said Elijah.

"Not with your head filled with boring stuff. I doubt you'll be able to catch him that way," said Tigger.

"Maybe," said Elijah. "What do you do at night?"

"Usually, I just relax and wind down," said Tigger.

"I do the same," said Elijah, but he received a glare from Tigger. "What?"

"You and your unimaginative mind is what. You might as well be this tree and sleep," said Tigger. Cleaning up the table, Tigger informed, "Come and see me tomorrow and I'll show you the meaning of play."

"Wait, I…" Elijah's words died off when he realized he couldn't convince the cat-like creature.

Later that night, Elijah encountered another strange dream: _He was in the Hundred Acre Wood, speaking with Pooh over many things._

"…_When your imagination runs wild, you can do anything," said Pooh._

"_How does that work?" asked Elijah, curious._

"_I forgot, you're an adult," said Pooh. "You can't understand because you've lost faith."_

"_Maybe I do want to learn. Tell me how it's done," said Elijah._

"_You just believe and anything's possible," said Pooh._

_Just then, Tigger bounced into the scene. The look on his face was chipper until he saw Elijah. Tigger ran away in fear shortly afterwards. Elijah cried out to him, but couldn't._

This was how the dream ended. When Elijah woke up, he noticed Tigger standing inches from his face. He seemed determined and excited about something.

"Tigger, what are you…"

"Come on, sleepyhead! Let's go bouncing today," said Tigger, bounding his way out of the tree-house. He noticed Elijah sluggishly follow after him.


	5. Chapter 4: Gopher's Tunnels

The information about Nobodies came from the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. New information on Nobodies can be found in this chapter. Also, the hobbit appearing in this chapter came from the same original story I wrote with Andalis Snowberry. Since the right align isn't in the edit, just think of the page number as having that right align when it comes up.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Gopher's Tunnels**

Outside Tigger's house, Tigger did most of the bouncing. When he couldn't convince Elijah to bounce, Tigger brought out a rubber ball. He passed it to Elijah, who threw it back, not understanding the concept of the game.

"Tigger, how is a ball supposed to help me find the Nobody Andales Lifel?" asked Elijah.

"You still have an unimaginative mind." Tigger came up with an idea. "I've got it! Let's play a game. You mentioned yesterday how you liked playing games."

"That's video games, Tigger. It's not the same thing," said Elijah, correcting him.

"What difference does it make? It's still a game," said Tigger. "Look, as we throw the ball, we think of one thing we like. I can't say this will be an easy game."

"Fine, Tigger, but I don't see where this will get us," said Elijah, being superficial.

Tigger said, gleefully, "I like bouncing. Now, what do you like?" He passed the ball to Elijah.

Catching the ball, Elijah said fast, "I like video games. You?" He passed the ball to Tigger.

Tigger thought for a time, "I like Rabbit and whatever he's doing. Your turn." He passed the ball once more to Elijah.

Elijah said, "I like Frodo Baggins, as a friend. He may prove himself a leader yet." He passed the ball to Tigger without warning.

Catching the ball fast, Tigger said, "I like Pooh bear, but I can't say the same for his honey."

"You're supposed to only say what you like, Tigger," said Elijah.

"Quick memory you've got there," said Tigger.

"Well, I know how to play games," said Elijah.

"So I see," said Tigger. He passed the ball to Elijah. "It's your turn."

Just as Elijah thought about what to say next, he spotted a robed figure move from one tree to another. "Did you see that?"

"See what, Elijah?" asked Tigger, confused. He said, bouncing up and down, "Come on. Let's play."

Elijah and Tigger played the game for a while. By mid-afternoon, Tigger ended the game, taking the ball with him back inside his tree-house. Once alone, Elijah spotted the robed figure again. Just as the robed figured ran, Elijah chased after him. In the woods, Elijah found and caught the robed figure when he wasn't looking. Appalled, the robed figure pushed Elijah off his back with such force. By this force, Elijah found himself transform into a lion.

The robed figure was impressed. "So, you can shape-shift into an animal. I shouldn't be surprised by your greatness, Elijah Molvaro." He bowed towards the lion.

"How do you know… my name?" asked Elijah, in a manner of grunts and growls.

The robed figure laughed. "I've been trailing you, since Frodo Baggins entered the Animal Headquarters. You, in particular, have something that I need. I'd like to take it from you."

"And what… is that?" Elijah managed to speak outwards.

"You're a shape-shifter, are you not? Yet you hold secrets that I can use. If you give them to me now, maybe I can let you go easy," said the robed figure.

"No thanks," said Elijah, lunging at the robed figure.

Elijah fought against the robed figure for a time. Where he parried, the robed figure dodged. Just after receiving a blow from the robed figure, Elijah shook himself off. Intimidated, Elijah jumped at the robed figure. He nailed the male figure upon his transformation back to a hobbit. The figure's hood came off, revealing a hobbit with almost the same features as himself and closer to Frodo's. The hobbit retaliated, until Elijah pinned him down.

"No. How many Nobodies are there that look like Frodo?" asked Elijah, stunned.

"Good guess, Molvaro," said the male hobbit, grabbing a rock.

Elijah managed to catch the hand that flew, inches from receiving a deadly wound. Finding his strength, Elijah found he could force the male hobbit to throw the rock away. He tightened his grip on the male hobbit's wrists.

"You're hurting me," cried the male hobbit in retaliation.

"Then answer me this: why were you following me and Frodo?" asked Elijah.

"I don't have to answer to you," said the male hobbit, showing tears streaming down his face.

Keeping his grip firm, Elijah ordered, "Why? Why wait until now to reveal yourself?"

"You should be asking yourself the same question, if you weren't easily showing yourself off," said the male hobbit. "Why do you intend on torturing me?"

Elijah paused. He said, calmly, "I don't intend on doing that. Just answer my question."

The male hobbit asked, "You won't hurt me?"

"No, I promise you that," said Elijah.

"Then you still have Frodo's innocence, the part of him that isn't broken," said the male hobbit.

"Who are you?" asked Elijah, loosening his grip a bit.

"I'm Andales Lifel, the hobbit you were tracking down. If you let me go, I won't spill a word to…"

"To whom? Who do you work for?" asked Elijah.

"Sauron. He caught me soon after his return. He said it would be worth my while," said Andales, spilling the truth. "I can see now I was misled."

Elijah released his grip on Andales. As Andales scrambled to his feet, Elijah caught him off-guard with his words, "How can you trust any villain? Sauron isn't coming back to the light. He's too fixed on finding a way to stop Frodo."

"I suppose you're right," said Andales. "But then, where would that lead me."

"Come to the Animal Headquarters. It's a safe haven for Nobodies, those of us that can bear hearts," said Elijah.

Andales looked at Elijah. "I'll think on it. You should head back. I bet Tigger's wondering where you are."

"Right." He remembered, "Andales, Owl said you were carrying a torn page. May I see it?"

Andales reluctantly showed the hand that carried the torn page. He handed it to Elijah, "Don't be surprised by what it says. It's just about us Nobodies."

Elijah read through the page in silence:

_**What are Nobodies?**_

_Nobodies are creatures with no hearts, but still carry the remains of what is left: the body and the soul. Some Nobodies, when they don't have hearts, fool people into thinking they do. Nobodies are known to lack memories, but those strong of will should be able to retain memories of their former selves, which in turn gives them the ability to feel emotions. There have been cases where these unusual Nobodies appear._

_While there are members from Organization XIII, who are more commonly spawned from hearts lost to darkness, there have been cases where the Nobody will appear by loss of innocence and even near death experiences. Those who have suffered by these means will still be themselves, but are lacking in the heart. Thus, the Nobody is born._

_Nobodies travel between the Light and the Dark. Some commonplace locations where Nobodies have appeared: the Hundred-Acre Wood, the Pridelands…_

"Where's the rest of the page?" asked Elijah, turning to Andales.

"I ripped the page from an old book, describing Nobodies. I don't know where the book is now," said Andales, truthfully. "Look, the last place where I had the book is at Gopher's, but it'll be difficult to track him down."

"Then let's find him together," said Elijah, leading the way.

"Shouldn't I hang back, while you…"

"Come on, Mister Lifel. Since you were the one who had the book last, then you will help me find the entrance to Gopher's tunnel network," said Elijah. Keeping his gaze on Andales Lifel, Elijah searched the wooded area for any signs of Gopher's tunneling.

o-o-o

After a walk in the woods, Elijah spotted the mailbox with Gopher's name. Getting Andales' attention, Elijah pointed out the tunnel to him. Before the entrance was a wooden ladder.

"Well?" asked Elijah.

"You first," said Andales. All he received from Elijah was a stern look. "Fine, I'll go down first."

"I thought you might," said Elijah, following the hobbit down the ladder.

"We should have brought a lantern," said Andales, nervous.

"Which way: left or right?" asked Elijah.

A familiar voice wheezed, "Say, what's the big idea? Who's down here with me?"

"Gopher, it's me. Elijah Molvaro. We met yesterday," said Elijah.

As Gopher came forward, wearing a lighted mining helmet, he told the two, "Well, look who decides to join me?" Turning to Andales, Gopher told him, "You tore a page from my book."

"Well…" Andales noticed Elijah's glare, "if it's all the same to you, I'll just…"

"No, no. Be grateful Elijah Molvaro was there to snatch you, before I did. Now come on. I need to show you the book," said Gopher, leading the way through his tunnels.

For a long time, all Elijah and Andales could see was darkness. They were fortunate to have Gopher's light as a means of seeing where to go. Eventually, they reached what appeared to be an underground library, which was lighted by candlelight. Taking off his mining helmet, Gopher searched for the book. He found it lying at the top of one pile of books. Blowing the dust off the book, Gopher gave the book to Elijah.

"There. This is the one," said Gopher.

Elijah opened the book to the torn page. After fitting the page together, Elijah read the last bit in silence:

_Nobodies travel between the Light and the Dark. Some commonplace locations where Nobodies have appeared: the Hundred-Acre Wood, the Pridelands, Agrabah, the Limbo Worlds (particularly Peragus), In-Between Worlds, and Disney Castle. These locations serve as waypoints to other worlds._

_26_

Elijah handed Andales the book. "Here. See if you can fit the page."

Just as he said these words, Elijah noticed the book fitting the page on its own. A bright light came from the book. Scared, Andales dropped the book, causing the bright light to vanish.

"Why did you do that?" asked Elijah, as Gopher picked up the book.

"I'd better put this book back up on the shelf," said Gopher. "Who knows what that book does?"

"It could have meant sending us back home," said Elijah.

"Your home, Elijah. It's not my home – the Animal Headquarters," said Andales, protesting.

"Aslan sent me on a mission to find you, Andales," said Elijah, curtly.

"Well, you found me," said Andales, chuckling guiltily.

Turning to Gopher, Elijah said, "We should head back to the surface."

"This robe is getting stuffy anyway," said Andales, taking off his raven-colored robe to reveal a brownish-blue jacket, vest, breeches, and a white shirt with blue highlights.

"So that's what you've hidden beneath your robe," said Elijah.

Andales told him, dropping the robe on the floor, "All Organization XIII members wear them."

"What's Organization XIII?" asked Elijah, curious and confused.

"I can explain later," said Andales.

"You can explain now," said Elijah.

"Hey, don't pressure me," said Andales, fighting back. When there was a calm silence, Andales explained, "Organization XIII is made up of Nobodies, only they're seeking to reclaim hearts, in order to create Kingdom Hearts. I guess they want to be whole again."

"I'm surprised I didn't hear about them until now," said Elijah.

"Say, me too," said Gopher. "Is that all?"

"Maybe tomorrow, we can have some _real_ fun," said Andales, being cheeky.

"Well, thank you Gopher," said Elijah.

"Here, I'll lead you out of here," said Gopher, grabbing his mining helmet.

After a walk through the tunnels, they reached the entrance. Elijah thanked Gopher again for his services, before following Andales out of the tunnel. With robe in hand, Andales put it on.

"Do you have to wear that robe?" asked Elijah.

Covering his face with the hood, Andales told Elijah, "Just in case any Nobodies from Organization XIII decide to show up. I'll see you tomorrow." He trudged off through the woodlands.

As the day wore on, Elijah managed to find his way to Piglet's house. However, Piglet wasn't home. Finding he was hungry, Elijah trudged on through the woods until he somehow found Tigger's house. Tigger was ecstatic to see Elijah that he invited him inside his abode. The two talked for hours over many things. Eventually, Tigger wanted to play another game with Elijah. It was just then that Pooh arrived, ready to play Poohsticks. Tigger prepared for the trip, with Elijah following him.

As they reached the bridge, Pooh instructed Elijah on the rules of the game. Elijah looked back once to see a robed figure watching the entire scene from a tree. When everyone was present, including Eeyore, the game began. Elijah lost track of the time as he played serious during the game. Tigger thought that act was another "unimaginative" move Elijah put himself in, but Elijah didn't care. After the game was done, Elijah traveled with the group to a cliff, where they could observe the stars. Pooh asked Elijah many questions, some of which were easy to answer. Eventually, Pooh asked a rather important question:

"Elijah, if there are worlds out there, where do you come from?" asked Pooh.

"That's a good question, Pooh. Can you be more specific?" asked Elijah.

"I mean, have you visited the place of your birth yet?" asked Pooh, curious.

Elijah paused, stunned. He hesitated with his answer, "Well…"

The robed figure returned. Pulling back his hood, Andales Lifel asked Elijah, "Come on, Elijah. Surely you have visited the place where you were born."

"I haven't in years," said Elijah.

"Why not?" encouraged Andales.

"Because I was born when a volcano erupted," answered Elijah. "I haven't returned because I don't know what's left of it."

"I'm sorry I asked you that question, Elijah," said Pooh, showing sympathy.

"It's fine. I know you mean well," said Elijah.

"I'll meet you tomorrow at Rabbit's house. Apparently, he's going to have something special planned," said Andales. He was shooed away by Elijah's hand. "Fine, but you're going to lose." He pulled his hood back over his head as he walked away.

"Look at the stars, Elijah," said Pooh, cheerfully.

"Yes. They are a sight to behold," said Elijah, staring at the stars in wonder.


	6. Chapter 5: Believing Again

**Chapter Five:**

**Believing Again**

The next morning, after being roused awake by Tigger, Elijah made his way down the tree-house. Using the map Tigger gave him, Elijah followed it straight to Rabbit's house. Outside the house was a large table, set with chairs. The garden was already half-picked for the harvest. As he found a place to sit, Elijah noticed a figure approach him, robed in black. Pulling off the robe, the figure revealed himself as Andales Lifel, much to Elijah's relief.

"Surprised to see me?" asked Andales.

"Well, you never know who might turn up," said Elijah.

Rabbit came out of his house, followed by a piglet and Pooh. Rabbit introduced Elijah to the piglet, whose name was in fact Piglet. After everyone was seated, Elijah spoke to Andales:

"You said you were going to show me something real today," said Elijah.

"I meant fun, Elijah. I thought you were aware of that," said Andales. "You like games after all."

"What does that have to do with here?" asked Elijah, confused.

Rabbit started, "Well, now that we've all come together, let's…"

"Andales, what did you mean by having fun?" asked Elijah, determined.

"I mean let's play a game before we eat, just to lighten the mood," said Andales, testing him.

"I'm not interested in playing games right now," said Elijah.

"Well, how bad could it be?" asked Piglet, confused.

"Exactly," said Andales. "Shall we play?" He sat down on a chair.

Giving in, Elijah asked, "All right, sure. What game shall we play, Andales?"

Showing a toothy grin, Andales said, "Let's play a game of dares. Since we have enough… beings and creatures here, let's try that."

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea. Why don't you and Elijah play?" asked Piglet.

"He's right. This game is between you and me, Andales," said Elijah.

"Very well," said Andales.

And so Andales forced Elijah into play a game of dares. Most of the game involved Andales and Elijah talking back against each other. At first, Pooh and the others were worried about how the game worked. Then Elijah got wind of Andales and fought back even harder. Andales nearly gave up then and there, but had one last act of dares in store. Elijah turned out to win the game, at which everyone except Andales cheered. Before Andales could grab something from the table, he was stopped by Elijah.

"If you really want to attack me, try again. You may be given a warning this time," said Elijah.

"How is it that you can easily win at playing games, even a game of dares?" asked Andales.

"I know how to play fair. Surely you knew that," said Elijah, testing him.

Before the feast ended, Andales pulled on his robe and left the table. Elijah watched the hobbit for a time, before returning to his conversation with Pooh and the others.

* * *

Later that afternoon, as Elijah walked alone in the woods, he spotted another robed figure. Thinking the figure was Andales Lifel, Elijah followed the robed figure. The robed figure vanished from sight before Elijah could catch him. Instead, Elijah came out to a small lake. A stone cave rested along the lake's shore. Heading inside the cave, Elijah saw many cave drawings. One of the cave drawings had a familiar shape that Elijah noticed: a lion and a lioness with a diamond star above their heads. He was startled when Andales entered the cave.

"You've been here before, I see," said Andales.

Elijah nodded. "I spent my teen years traveling from place to place. This cave was always home to me… it explains all the cave drawings in here. I wasn't alone, though. There was this hobbit lass that was here, too. She worked on some of the cave drawings. One of them was always my favorite, the one next to this lion cave drawing." He pointed out the lioness cave drawing next to the lion.

"How come you have an unimaginative mind? I overheard Tigger talking…"

"I know what he means. When I was first born, I wanted to explore. I was more a free-spirit when I was younger, able to see things more, believe more. It would be nice to have that again," said Elijah.

"And what do you have now?" asked Andales, curious.

"War does things to people, changes them. I was caught in the battle that started at the Animal Headquarters, back when before the Animals took over. It used to be called the Heroes' Headquarters. When the Animals took over, nothing was the same. The heroes lost an important base that day, and I lost some of my innocence. I'm surprised that the same loss returned but took on a different meaning," said Elijah.

"No wonder you can't imagine as much as you used to. Bad memories," said Andales.

"If only I could believe again, believe in something. I guess that's why Aslan sent me here, to the Hundred Acre Wood to find you. He was giving me a second chance," said Elijah.

Andales nodded. "We should head back, and then leave this place."

"I thought you had decided to stay, or wander off again," asked Elijah, confused.

"I guess I changed my mind. Remember, I lived with dwarves for a time," said Andales. He followed Elijah out of the cave.

* * *

"Tell me again why you want the book?" asked Gopher, as he prepared to dig another tunnel.

"It's to help out a friend, Elijah Molvaro," said Andales. "I thought you knew him."

"Nope. He's still new to me. Besides, why do you need the book?" asked Gopher, repeating the question.

"If I'm correct, that book leads to a portal," said Andales, "and it could very well mean…"

Elijah caught up to Andales and Gopher. He told Andales, "Andales, I found a portal that leads back to the book I came here in. Shall we leave?"

"What about the book that we…"

"Andales, I'm not sure where that would take us," said Elijah, wary.

"Let's just try it," said Andales, grabbing the hardcover book from the top of the pile.

"Good luck, you two," said Gopher.

Elijah asked, "Wait, aren't you going to miss us?"

"Can't miss you if you haven't left yet," said Gopher.

Elijah said, "Right. Come on Andales." He led the hobbit back up the ladder.

* * *

Out on the cliff, where they could stargaze, Elijah and Andales said their goodbyes to those living in the Hundred-Acre Wood. Pooh was depressed to see Elijah leave, yet he knew he could not stop him. Tigger even admitted he would miss his "bouncing comrade", as he now called Elijah.

"Do return someday," said Pooh.

"I have a feeling I will return," said Elijah. "I promise. I won't forget."

"Elijah, let's go," said Andales.

Without another word, Andales opened the book. As Elijah grabbed the book, the two fell into a silvery light.

o-o-o

For a while, all Elijah saw was thick blankets of bright white light. There was not gravity holding him down. Eventually, Elijah heard a voice from the air.

_Elijah…_

"Aslan, is that you?" asked Elijah. Only by this act was Elijah pulled out from the silvery light.

When he came to, Elijah saw he was in a cityscape. There were buildings from every direction. The whole place felt claustrophobic. Towards one street could be seen a castle sitting in the clouds. A heart-shaped moon appeared above the castle. Finding Andales, Elijah ran up to the hobbit. Andales still carried the book with him.

"Do you know where we are?" asked Elijah, perplexed.

"I believe we're at the World that Never Was. Castle Oblivion is that way, where Organization XIII lives," explained Andales.

"We shouldn't be here. Let's use that book to return home," said Elijah.

"Why? Can't we look around?" asked Andales.

"And get caught by an Organization XIII member? I don't think so, Andales," said Elijah.

Reluctant, Andales opened the book. Elijah grabbed onto the book as a silvery light engulfed them once again. As the silvery light surrounded them, Elijah thought he heard voices, but they were far away. From the silvery light, Elijah and Andales came out onto a stone-tiled floor. Before them was a hospital wing. Elijah had a feeling he was back at the Animal Headquarters.


	7. Chapter 6: Return to Headquarters

**Chapter Six:**

**Return to Headquarters**

"You took another way," said Elijah, staring around the wing in shock.

Andales closed the book. "Please tell me we're not in the Animal Headquarters."

Tabitha ran at cat-speed towards Elijah and Andales. "Elijah!"

"Yes, we're back," said Elijah to Andales.

Tabitha said, as soon as she approached the two. "Elijah, this must be Andales Lifel. Aslan's called a meeting. I think it wise if you showed up to that meeting. A dozen Nobodies arrived before you came."

"Let me check my suite first," said Elijah, rushing up the stairs to the seventh floor.

Reaching his suite, Elijah closed the door after him. Returning to his room, Elijah found the book _Winnie-the-Pooh_ still open to the map. Cautious, Elijah touched the book. To his surprise, the book didn't cast a silvery light. He closed the book to the front, only to find his image holding Pooh's paw.

* * *

Inside one of the larger meeting rooms, Elijah found a spot next to Ronnie Buckley, Andalis Snowberry, and Andales Lifel. Taking his seat, Elijah looked around. So many newcomer Nobodies had already been found, but who they were remained a mystery. He recognized one of the female Nobodies from growing up with her. She still looked beautiful in his eyes.

"Know anyone here?" asked Andalis, getting Elijah's attention.

"Besides Melissa and Nash? I do recognize one of the newcomers. Her name is Amber Fray. She looks beautiful," said Elijah in awe, still staring at the hobbit lass with locks of brown, curly hair.

"Why don't you go talk to her, before I do?" asked Ronnie, slyly.

"She probably doesn't remember me," said Elijah.

Aslan looked at the Nobodies standing before him. As the bears prepared themselves for the meeting, Aslan's gaze fell on Elijah. Elijah looked away for a moment upon seeing the Lion's gaze. He almost felt as if Aslan was peering into his soul, checking to see whether or not he possessed a heart.

Aslan turned to the audience, signaling the beginning of the meeting. "Good. We have everyone here that was present before. As you already know, many newcomers have arrived from different worlds and places. These Nobodies will need to be told how things are run here. But if anyone wishes to lead a group and build a secret base may do so. That way, anyone who isn't a Nobody won't find a way in."

"I guess that means villains aren't allowed to find us," whispered Ronnie. He was shushed by Elijah, who managed to keep him silent. "You know, you are good at that… being a leader and all. Maybe you should go."

"What? You're joking," said Elijah.

"No one would care to start a group," said Aslan, looking on at the crowd.

The Nobody named Amber Fray spoke, "Aslan, I'm thinking that there may be someone to lead us, but I'm not sure if he's here."

"Really? And who might that be, Amber," said Aslan, curious.

"Elijah Molvaro, of course," said Amber, giggling a little.

"Uh… Amber," said Elijah, getting Amber's and the audience's attentions, "You don't understand. I don't think I'm capable of leading a group of Nobodies…"

"Nonsense. You will be the first to take a group of Nobodies to a hidden base. Should the base be adequate, the more Nobodies can join you. I hope this isn't an issue," said Aslan.

"No Aslan," said Elijah.

"Good. Then you will begin after the meeting is finished," said Aslan. "Now, onto the topics the bears wish to discuss…"

* * *

As Ronnie walked alone down a hallway, he noticed an empty tunnel, littered with cobwebs. Seeing no one around, Ronnie stepped inside the tunnel. The tunnel seemed to stretch on for miles. By the time Ronnie reached the tunnel's end, he came out to a narrow corridor. He wondered which road to travel on: the left or the right. Directly across from him were a series of doors. Some of these doors were broken, while others tarnished with age. Finding no alternative, Ronnie fled back the way he had come.

* * *

A few weeks passed. The corridor that Ronnie had found was transformed into a livable area. Even Aslan pitched in with the refurbishing. Elijah approached Ronnie as the reconstruction took place.

"You did good, Ronnie," said Elijah.

"I'm not so sure," said Ronnie. "What is this corridor anyway?"

"It used to belong to the older part of the Headquarters, before the rock slide," said Melissa in answer. "It was given the name the Cavern of Misfortunes. It was given the name for a reason, because whenever someone enters this corridor, some new threat emerges. It seems it has been abandoned for some time. As for the name, I'm not sure if it still reigns true."

"Well, if the corridor can keep any villains off our backs, then we have a place to hide," said Elijah.

"You're our leader, Elijah," said Melissa, folding her arms.

"Seems I am," said Elijah.

* * *

Weeks into the remodeling and refurbishing the abandoned corridor, the threats Melissa mentioned returned in full force. First there came the spirits, then the wild evil beasts. Eventually, the remodeling and refurbishing ended, leaving the corridor abandoned once again. Ronnie spent weeks apologizing for his find, leaving Elijah to find another safe haven for the Nobodies. Soon Aslan had an idea.

"Elijah, why don't you lead a group to this one castle? There's a group of Nobodies that may be able to assist us in finding a hidden base for those present," said Aslan.

"How can we be sure they'll talk? Maybe they want to be left alone," said Elijah.

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Melissa. She then had an idea, "Maybe I should wake Frodo and see…"

"Melissa, you know we can't," said Elijah. He noticed Melissa slump in defeat.

"Well gee Elijah, you sure latched on being a leader awful quick," gloated Melissa.

"Where is this castle, Aslan?" asked Elijah.

Aslan, with some help, presented a map to Elijah. He told him where to go to find the Nobodies with the last name Jarrisson. Taking a group of Nobodies with him, which included Ronnie, Melissa, and Nash, Elijah left the Animal Headquarters.


	8. Chapter 7: The Jarrissons

This chapter has some inspiration from the 2003 movie, "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen". Also, the screwdriver Ronnie uses is inspired by a scene in the 2001 movie "Lara Croft: Tomb Raider". Aristotle and Tabitha's entrance was inspired by a scene in the 2002 movie "Scooby Doo". Also, this is one of the more original chapters in this story.

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**The Jarrissons**

As soon as the group left the Animal Headquarters, they used the silvery light portal to direct them to the right castle. Upon reaching the castle, Elijah saw the place – similar to the Cavern of Misfortunes corridor – was worn down and abandoned. The castle appeared from the outside to have many rooms and towers. There was even a garden, both indoors and outdoors.

"Well, this place appears abandoned. Not a soul can be seen from here," said Ronnie, trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course it's abandoned. But Aslan did say we would find the Jarrisson Nobodies here," said Elijah.

"Well, no one's home," said Melissa.

"Okay, let's go back," said Nash, but he was grabbed fast by Elijah.

Elijah told the small group, "Now look: whoever's in there is probably going to attack first and speak later. I should know from my encounter with Andales Lifel."

"Only that battle you seemed to have lost the advantage a few times," said Andales.

"Who do you think is in there?" asked Andalis.

"I don't know, but don't you find it odd how four of us all look similar in appearance and voice?" asked Andales, curious.

"I hardly noticed," said Andalis, bored.

Reaching the front doors, Elijah looked at his companions. They all seemed to wait for him to do something, or were merely scared out of their wits. Shaking his head, Elijah waited a moment before opening one of the doors. To his surprise, upon stepping over the threshold, there was no one to answer. Elijah gestured quietly for the others to follow. They reached the large entrance hall upon hearing a clattering sound.

"What was that?" asked Melissa, nervous. "Did you see…?" She was shushed by Elijah, who she learned quickly to follow orders.

Another clattering sound could be heard. Only this time, the sound seemed to be coming from one of the rooms. Elijah pulled out his bow and arrow, while Ronnie pulled out an electric screwdriver. He then put in a screwdriver tool into the machine, making it useful for a weapon.

"You're using _that_ as a weapon?" asked Melissa, confused.

"Do you see anyone else using this as a weapon?" asked Ronnie, waving his electric screwdriver in the air.

"Frodo, I wish you were here right now," said Elijah in a soft, pleading voice.

Reaching an ajar door to the room, Elijah gestured with a hand towards the group, telling them to stop. When Elijah opened the door at last, he was surprised at first to see no one was there. The room instead was a large library, filled with books, scrolls, and loose parchment. Jumping in shock, Elijah stepped back upon seeing two cats wearing African masks. Melissa perked up upon hearing Elijah's gasp. Pulling off the masks revealed Aristotle and Tabitha, who was laughing happily.

"Aristotle, Tabitha!" said Elijah, recovering from the shock.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Nash, confused.

"How do you expect Nobodies keep their hiding places? Usually, they choose abandoned areas for protection, which is why the Cavern of Misfortunes would have been useful if somebody hadn't started refurbishing and remodeling it," explained Tabitha.

"Call it an honest mistake," said Elijah.

"What is this place anyway? An old mining area?" asked Ronnie.

"It used to belong to a very rich family, before they were all killed in a fire. Now, it's been abandoned. Anyone that comes here often hears screaming," said Tabitha. Just as she said these words, a loud feminine wailing could be heard from one of the hallways on the next level.

"Oh, only that," said Ronnie, clearly not convinced.

Elijah faced the group. He asked Ronnie, "Ronnie, why did you have to wear black? You're not at a funeral."

"I found out I like wearing black clothes. Seems to work out for me," said Ronnie.

Their conversation was interrupted by a flighty sound.

Elijah told the group, "All right, I think we should split up." He stopped the protests with the next words, "We'll cover more ground that way, _and_ we might be able to find these three Jarrissons better."

"Well, I'm teaming up with Nash," said Melissa.

"I'll take Lifel," said Andalis.

"Aristotle and I always team up," said Tabitha.

"Naturally," said Aristotle.

As every Nobody chose who they were traveling with, Elijah turned to Ronnie, "You're coming with me."

"Why?" asked Ronnie.

Elijah answered, "Because – I want to keep an eye on you. Besides, that gun of yours could come in handy."

"It's just an electric screwdriver, without a cord," said Ronnie, casually.

After the teams were settled, the group of Nobodies split up. Melissa and Nash took one hallway on the ground floor. Aristotle and Tabitha continued their search in the library and kitchen. Andalis and Andales searched the hallway above the stairs to their right. Elijah and Ronnie went up the stairs to the left hallway. So far, there hadn't been a trace of any Jarrissons.

o-o-o

As Aristotle and Tabitha searched the library, Aristotle heard his stomach growl.

"I'm hungry, Tabitha. Maybe after this, we could stop to eat somewhere…"

"Whenever that is, Aries," said Tabitha.

"Oh, but I'm hungry now," said Aristotle, complaining. "Maybe I should explore the kitchen for food." He charged out of the library in a mad hurry.

Tabitha cried, "Aries, the kitchen's been abandoned for years… oh, he never listens." She chased after the brown cat.

By the time Tabitha caught up to Aristotle, she saw him staring past the ajar door. Tabitha looked in earnest to see what Aristotle was looking at. To her surprise, Tabitha saw what appeared to be a young woman resembling Amber, only she had green eyes and long locks of brownish-blonde hair. The woman was busy chopping meat with a chef's knife. When she saw Aristotle and Tabitha, the woman showed a crooked smile before chopping another piece of meat.

"Suddenly, I'm not hungry anymore," said Aristotle, backing away from the door. He was followed by Tabitha, moments into the woman throwing the chef's knife at the two cats. The chef's knife miraculously hit the wood on the door, avoiding the two cats altogether.

"Keep running, Tabitha!" cried Aristotle.

"Yeah, as if I'm not doing that already!" cried Tabitha back.

o-o-o

"There doesn't seem to be anything down here. Let's try another hallway," said Melissa, when she finished searching one of the rooms.

"Do you think we missed them?" asked Nash.

Just then, Aristotle and Tabitha ran down the hallway towards them.

"Nope," said Melissa. She stopped Aristotle and Tabitha. "Hey, what's wrong, you two?"

"This crazed woman… she had a knife…" muttered Tabitha.

Aristotle looked behind them. "Tabitha, I think we've been followed."

Melissa asked, "What?"

The same woman Aristotle and Tabitha crossed in the kitchen appeared at the end of the hallway, right where Melissa and Nash first entered. The woman shouted, "Those two cats are mine."

"I didn't hear you lay claim to them before," said Melissa.

The woman sneered, "Don't toy with me. We both know those cats belong to me. I intend to end their lives myself."

"Jeez, that doesn't sound good," said Aristotle, frightful.

Nash told the woman, "Look, why don't you leave them alone. They didn't do anything wrong."

"That's it. Now you've really tick me off," said the woman.

Before anyone realized it, the woman lunged towards the two cats. Melissa moved in front of the cats and Nash, only to end up caught in a fist fight against the woman. Every time Nash tried to intervene, the woman or Melissa shoved him off to the side. Eventually, after some clawing, Melissa gained the upper hand. The woman attempted to move, but was pinned down to the stone floor.

"Who are you?" asked Melissa, frustrated.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said the woman.

Melissa called Nash over, "Nash, can you help me?" She was surprised when he did.

"Who are you?" asked Melissa, repeating the question.

"I don't have to answer to you," said the woman, revolting.

"Just answer her," said Nash, calmly.

The woman paused. Then she said, "My name is Samarillion. Samarillion Jarrisson. My cousins are here. They're also Jarrissons."

"We found one," said Melissa, turning to Nash.

"So we have," said Nash. Turning to Samarillion, Nash told her, "We won't harm you. Just tell us what you know."

"Why do you care? I'm defeated, remember?" asked Samarillion.

"She's a tough bird," said Melissa, directly to Nash.

o-o-o

"Maybe it would've been better if we stayed with Elijah," said Andalis.

"What are you scared? There's nothing that's going to harm us," said Andales.

"Speak for yourself," said Andalis, gruffly. He heard a faint sound from behind. "What was that?"

"Oh, for the last time, there isn't anything out there going to hurt us," said Andales.

Unconvinced, Andalis kept close to Andales. For a moment, Andalis thought he saw a male figure coming from the hallway just behind him. When the figure's face shown in a mirror –a male hobbit with curly dark hair and bright eyes – Andalis nearly bumped into Andales. Andales shushed him.

"Andales, I know there's someone following us," cried Andalis.

Andales shushed him again. "Don't panic, scaredy cat. If there really is someone following us, then he would have shown himself." His hairs stood on the back of his neck. "There's someone behind me, isn't there?" He turned around to discover the same male hobbit Andalis saw. "Oh hullo. You wouldn't be one of the Jarrissons."

The male hobbit slipped into the shadows. "Who wants to know?"

"Why are we all speaking with similar voices?" asked Andalis, confused.

"Didn't I ask that question earlier?" asked Andales, snapping a bit.

"Who are you to invade my castle?" asked the male hobbit.

"Why are you invading this castle? It doesn't belong to you," said Andales, sharply.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Andalis, curious.

The male hobbit introduced himself, "My name is Dalpha Jarrisson, but you may call me simply Dalpha."

"Well, Dalpha Jarrisson, I'm afraid we're going to have to take you with us," said Andales, shrewdly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," said Dalpha. He disappeared in a fog.

"Oh well, we lost him," said Andalis, ready to head out of the castle.

"Come on, Andalis. Let's find him," said Andales, taking the lead.

Finding no other choice, Andalis followed Andales down the hallway. They spotted Dalpha a few times before losing any trace of him. Nevertheless, they continued to track the hobbit down.

o-o-o

Having just tracked down a male hobbit with light brown, curly hair and bright eyes, Elijah and Ronnie chased after the hobbit, straight into the indoor garden. The garden looked fresh with vegetation. The male hobbit continued his trek across the metallic balcony.

"We got him, Ronnie," said Elijah.

"Still wish Frodo was here?" asked Ronnie.

"I still am," said Elijah. Spotting the male hobbit, Elijah told Ronnie, "You sure you know how to use that… that…"

"Electric screwdriver," finished Ronnie. "Personally, I find it a useful weapon."

Ronnie took aim. Finding a spot, Ronnie shot the screwdriver. It missed the male hobbit, but hit the balcony's chain railing. The railing broke, sending the balcony to swing limp on one side. The male hobbit held on for a brief moment, before clambering to the ground. Elijah and Ronnie tracked the male hobbit to that spot.

Coming from the north balcony came Dalpha Jarrisson, who looked dumbfounded upon seeing the male hobbit sprawling on the floor. Melissa and Nash arrived with Aristotle and Tabitha, who helped bring Samarillion Jarrisson into the indoor garden.

Elijah looked around upon seeing the group, "Well done, Melissa, Nash, Aries, Tabitha."

"It was nothing," said Tabitha.

"I'm still hungry," said Aristotle. "Maybe I'll chow down on some of these fruits and vegetables."

"You'll not get a hand on… ow. Careful," said Samarillion, as Melissa jerked her arm.

Once Andalis and Andales caught up to Dalpha, the male hobbit said, "Well, seems you've caught my comrades." Turning to Elijah, the male hobbit asked, "What is it that you want from us?"

"We were sent by Aslan to find you three," announced Elijah.

Samarillion gasped in shock. "Aslan. What does Aslan want with the likes of us? Around here, we're specters."

"That may be, but I've heard different," said Elijah.

"You think we're Nobodies, like you," said the male hobbit, fuming.

"Yes, I suppose," said Elijah. "How do you know?"

The male hobbit said, "I know by the way most of us look the same, those of us that are male. Not sure about the females."

"Hey, if I knew where other Nobodies were that looked like me… well, I'd be jealous," said Melissa, contemplating.

"That's easy for you to say," said the male hobbit.

"Do you have a name?" asked Ronnie.

The male hobbit said in introduction, "Delphi Jarrisson. Since you've caught all three of us, I guess that makes us partners, for a while."

"I guess this completes our group," said Elijah.

"There's a reason why this place is abandoned, but I'll bet you don't know why," said Samarillion, noticing Dalpha climbing down the stairs with Andales and Andalis following.

"Let me guess. There are threats involved," said Melissa, assuming.

"Well that, and this place might be haunted. At least the garden grows fresh vegetables and fruit," said Samarillion, cheekily.

"Aristotle, you animal," cried Tabitha, as Aristotle spit out a piece of carrot.

"Then where do you suggest we go?" asked Elijah, facing Samarillion. "We need a base."

"And Elijah's our leader," said Melissa, pointing out.

"Oh, so you're in charge," said Delphi, understanding. Seeing he had Elijah's attention, Delphi added, "Well, if you're looking for a suitable base, you won't find it here, not on this limbo world… Peradus, wasn't it?"

"Then where do you suggest we go?" asked Elijah.

"If you already have a base, then we could discuss where to settle, that's safe for Nobodies," said Delphi.

"So, you're the leader of these two," said Elijah.

"That's right," said Delphi. Standing up, he added, "Shall we?"

"Seems we have them," said Ronnie.

"Don't count yourself lucky," said Dalpha, following Delphi.

Once the group returned outside, now bringing the three Jarrissons with them, they teleported via silvery light back to the Animal Headquarters. Aslan was more than pleased to see their safe return.


	9. Chapter 8: Finding a Base

Here's another chapter that's original, yet still has some fanfiction elements in it.

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**Finding a Base**

After their return from the abandoned castle, the Nobodies regrouped with other Nobodies at the Animal Headquarters. It was there that Elijah was reunited with Amber, who he embraced. He released her minutes later, showing gratitude on his face.

"I've missed you so much." Elijah looked Amber over. "You look beautiful."

"You seem to be faring well. Decided to take my advice and become a leader after all," said Amber. She glanced at him once before looking down.

Elijah noticed this. "Somehow, you didn't want me to."

Amber looked up, teary eyed. "I just hoped by now you would have seen…"

"I would have seen what?" asked Elijah, stern. He stopped Amber with his words, "We used to get along so well. What happened to us?"

"I'm not sure. One of us wasn't ready to grow up," said Amber, curtly. She then snapped, softly, "Come on, Elijah. Even you know better than to wait until now to do something important."

"At least I didn't act like everything had to be a certain way," said Elijah, snapping back. He approached her, as he said, "Amber, you knew I wasn't ready to take on anything."

"No, you're probably right. You still act like a child," said Amber.

"At least children are smart. They're already aware of what's happening," said Elijah.

"You had such promise," said Amber.

"Be grateful. At least Frodo knows what he's doing at times," said Elijah.

"Frodo's different from you. He chose to grow up," said Amber.

"Growing up isn't something you choose, Amber," said Elijah.

"You look at him too much as a leader, and yet even you don't know his fate," said Amber.

"No one knows their fate, except those that can," said Elijah.

"More riddles. What I wouldn't give if you spoke less of them," said Amber, frustrated. "I'm sorry I spoke to you."

Elijah stopped her again with his words. "You don't need to act so bold. Find me when you're ready to treat me like an equal."

"Very well. Find me when you're ready to grow up," said Amber, walking away.

Ronnie approached Elijah, who looked in agony. "Well, you lost her."

Elijah thought about going after Amber. Instead, he followed Ronnie over to a table. Amber looked last at Elijah, before she rejoined her friends.

* * *

Throughout the week, Elijah was assisted by the Jarrisson clan with finding a location for the Nobodies' base. They eventually settled on an uncharted limbo world named Terranus. This particular limbo world caught Elijah's eyes, since the land was mostly untouched.

In the weeks that followed, construction was made on the new base. Elijah went often to Terranus to check on the building. At times, he spotted Amber working with the builders on blueprints. Something told Elijah that Amber may have been there to check on him. He couldn't be sure. One day, Elijah finally caught up to Amber.

Elijah said in greeting, "Amber."

"Elijah," said Amber. She gave an order to one of the Nobodies. Turning to face Elijah, Amber told him, "Please Elijah, I have more than enough going on here that doesn't require you."

"Please, let us talk," said Elijah.

Amber crossed her arms. "I'm listening."

"Couldn't we talk somewhere that's less noisy?" asked Elijah, kindly.

"We can talk now, if you wish," said Amber, serious. "What, Elijah?"

"I know you think me childish. I understand. I want us to be friends," said Elijah.

"You can't make that promise," said Amber.

Aslan cried, "Elijah, where are you?"

"You'd better go, before Aslan starts combing the place, looking for you," said Amber.

Elijah, without saying anything further, left Amber. He approached Aslan in a great hurry.

"Aslan, you wanted to speak with me," said Elijah.

Aslan nodded. "You've done wonderfully finding a base for the Nobodies. I have a task that needs your assistance."

"What is it?" asked Elijah, nervous.

"I want you to go speak with Mother Nature. See if she will at least talk to someone," said Aslan.

"And what do you want me to say, if I meet her?" asked Elijah, confused.

"Tell her Aslan sent you. She'll see to the matters I have left for her," said Aslan.

"I don't know where she is," admitted Elijah.

"Use one of the portals. I'm sure you can find one that will direct you to her," said Aslan. "Elijah, good luck."

Elijah nodded. "Same to you." He found Ronnie soon after, "Come with me."

Ronnie caught up to Elijah. "May I ask why?"

"Listen, I need you to stay here, take my place. If I don't return, you're the leader of the Nobodies," explained Elijah.

"What? What are you saying?" asked Ronnie, confused.

Elijah didn't say another word, nor did he look back. Coming outside the base, Elijah closed his eyes. As he thought of where to go, a portal opened before him. He looked back once, only to see Amber's worried gaze. Elijah nodded to her before leaving by a bright portal.

o-o-o

From the silvery light, Elijah entered what appeared to be a stone gazebo. Intricately woven chairs and benches stood adjacent from each other on opposing ends inside the gazebo. Beyond the gazebo, Elijah could see vast mountains and a nearby green valley. He stepped inside the gazebo in awe. As he looked at the roses, lying inside a vase, a tall woman approached him. The locks of her hair were dark and wavy, tied up in a rose-colored ribbon. She had fair facial features, almost elven, with emerald green eyes. The green dress she wore had golden lace woven around her bodice. The gown had red roses laced at the bottom. She seemed to Elijah a woman of age, yet her beauty looked timeless.

Recollecting himself, Elijah said, "I'm looking for Mother Nature."

"I am she," said the woman. "You must be Elijah Molvaro."

"That's right. How did you know?" asked Elijah, stunned.

Mother Nature's laughter chimed. "Aslan isn't the only one watching over people. Of course, I tend better with nature than people. You've drawn some attention as of late."

"Someone I know wishes I grew up more. I don't think that's true. What do you think?" asked Elijah, being serious.

"I think she doesn't know you well enough to say such things." Mother Nature gestured to a bench. "Let's have a seat." She waited until Elijah sat down next to her, before continuing. "You've come a long way to speak to me."

"Aslan sent me to find you. He seemed to think you would know something," said Elijah.

"I suppose Aslan is right. Then there's the matter of the Ring-bearer, Frodo Baggins," said Mother Nature.

"You know Frodo?" asked Elijah, curious.

"No, not personally. We haven't met, you see… at least, not yet. Frodo has something of mine that I need back, a ring," said Mother Nature. "But that is my business with him. I trust you've come here for a reason."

"Only what Aslan told me," said Elijah.

"You're brave for a Nobody," said Mother Nature.

Elijah couldn't help blushing. "Thank you."

"Now, onto what Aslan sent you here for. I trust you're aware of the growing threat the villains have been causing," said Mother Nature, moving to the opposing end of the gazebo.

"I wasn't aware the villains were attacking Nobodies," said Elijah, confused.

"The villains aren't aware yet of Nobodies. I meant the Nobodies from Organization XIII, at least whoever's left. The Organization ended a couple of months ago," said Mother Nature.

"And why would they still be a threat?" asked Elijah.

"Maybe it's nothing to trouble over, but you should keep your guard. For in twenty years, time will be unfrozen and the spreading news of a battle will draw near," said Mother Nature.

"I don't understand. What's to happen in twenty years?" asked Elijah.

"Just something to be prepared for," said Mother Nature. "Now, we might as well continue with the business Aslan sent you here. Come with me to my house." She led the hobbit out of the gazebo.

As they walked down the dirt road, Elijah could see several doves fly from one tree to the next. When they reached a village, Elijah noticed other tall people, wearing elegant clothes, walking to and fro about their business. He was curious about the village they traversed. They made their way past the village, entering a neighboring road filled with houses.

Elijah asked, "Where are we?"

Mother Nature replied, "Well, we're near the Undying Lands. The village we entered was Vallüs, the ancestral home where Aslan was taught many things, for a time. Most people that live and travel here are Elves and Istari. Come on. We're not too far away from my home."

After a short walk, Elijah and Mother Nature reached the correct house. Much of the design of the house was elvish. Flowers stood in vases on the porch. Entering the house, Elijah saw a long hallway with a wooden floor. Paintings decked the walls, showing elements of history since the beginning of all things. Elijah followed Mother Nature to a parlour. Many of the items in the parlour were elvish make, with naturalistic elements to tie along. A tree could be seen growing from the four corners of the room.

As Mother Nature readied the tea, she asked, "Sit down, please?"

Elijah silently moved to a chair. Once he sat down, Mother Nature passed to him a teacup, filled with hot tea. Drinking a sip of the tea, Elijah soon spoke:

"You were going to explain why Aslan sent me to you."

Mother Nature paused. "So I did. Of course, Aslan has his reasons."

"What reasons are there?" asked Elijah, confused. "Why did Aslan send me to you?"

Mother Nature peered up at him. She sighed, "Elijah, there are some things we shouldn't press on."

"Tell me anyway. Why was I sent here?" asked Elijah, demanding.

Mother Nature cast a serious gaze. "Come with me." She stood up, encouraging Elijah to do the same. Approaching a glass window, Mother Nature said, "Ever since Frodo Baggins destroyed the Ring, or helped destroy it, the worlds have fallen under countenance. You see, the balance of the worlds is shaken. That can only mean more enemies run afoul. So far, the Nobodies that are more kind and gentle, some more than others, are safe on Terranus… for now."

"What do you mean?" asked Elijah, curious and troubled.

Mother Nature explained, "Years from now, Terranus will suffer the same fate the villains' world encountered. Unless the Nobodies can return to their first body and soul, I'm afraid we will see war approaching on their lands. You did good finding a group of rogue Nobodies, but you didn't find all of them. Many are scattered, and many more lie in wait for something to happen. Others don't even realize why they are in a certain area."

"And you know where I come from?" asked Elijah, concerned.

Mother Nature nodded. "I do. Unfortunately for you, you have to return to Frodo Baggins. By his strong will were the Nobodies born. It will not be easy to return all the Nobodies back to their first form, but it has to be done."

"I'm not supposed to exist. That's what you're telling me," said Elijah, saddened to hear the news.

Mother Nature turned her gaze to him. "Yes. In light of recent events, you still need to return to his form. Other Nobodies have been defeated before they returned to their first form. Some only need be defeated if they return to their original owner. I'm sorry, Elijah. If this is the news that Aslan wanted you to hear…"

Elijah asked, "What about the news here?"

"That's for another time and another person," said Mother Nature.

"Frodo," said Elijah. "Why is he so important?"

"There's a prophecy about him, one that affects everyone. He doesn't need to destroy all evil, as that will be done on a great scale by the Emperor-across-the-sea. He can help, yes, but he cannot do it alone. Others will help him along the way," explained Mother Nature. "In time, Elijah Molvaro, you will come to understand your own purpose."

"And that is?" asked Elijah, confused.

Mother Nature turned her gaze to him. "When you find what you seek, then you'll know."

"A riddle, if that's what you're telling me," said Elijah. He added, "I think it's time I returned. Thank you for the tea."

"You're quite welcome," said Mother Nature. "Tell Frodo, if you see him, that there is always hope, even in the darkest of hours."

"One day, I might say something like that," said Elijah. He left the house on a good note.

As he returned to the village, Elijah noticed he was being followed. He looked behind, seeing two Elven men keeping their distance. He looked back a second time and saw the same two Elves follow him. He turned a corner, hoping to lose them. He didn't. By the time he reached an alley, Elijah sped up to a run. Just before he could turn the corner, Elijah was pinned against the wall by one of the Elves. The Elf that grabbed him had long dark hair and pale green eyes. The second Elf that accompanied the first had long blond hair. Both elves seemed to be in a hurry.

"What should we do with him?" asked the second Elf.

"What else are we going to do with a Nobody? Bag him," said the first Elf.

In seconds, Elijah was hit against the back of the head by something metallic. Before he could recover, Elijah noticed a large sack bag being placed over his head and his body. Feeling claustrophobic, Elijah fell into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 9: In the Sanctum of Elves

**Chapter Nine:**

**In the Sanctum of Elves**

Ronnie watched the sunset from a balcony. A growing fear inside him said that Elijah was in danger. Another part of him believed Elijah was safe and would return soon. Unable to contain himself, Ronnie returned inside the Nobodies' base. He was met by Amber, who looked just as concerned.

Ronnie spoke, "He's been gone for awhile now."

"Do you think something happened to him?" asked Amber. She noticed Aslan's gaze never left the balcony where he lay. He seemed too troubled.

Ronnie admitted, "Uh… Elijah did tell me that if he didn't return, I would take over as leader of this group of Nobodies."

Amber stared stunned. "We need to keep looking. I'm sure he'll return soon."

"And what if he doesn't?" asked Ronnie, worried.

"Don't say that. Any choice is better than having you be the leader," said Amber, curtly.

"You know what you're problem is, you assume way too much on who people are. You really should try being open-minded," said Ronnie.

"Oh please. I'm too busy to worry about that," said Amber.

"Still, at least try it. Elijah cares about you, I'm sure. You just need to let him in," said Ronnie, suggesting freely.

"I did attempt that, and you know what I got in return?" asked Amber.

"A really bad temper," said Ronnie.

"Ronnie, I don't need to listen to you," said Amber.

"If Elijah doesn't return, you'll have to," said Ronnie. He didn't stop Amber from cutting the conversation short there. After Amber left him alone, Ronnie shook his head. "Any choice would have been better. At least Elijah knows that, somehow. Where is he anyway?" He approached Aslan, who sat with a solemn expression. "Do you think he's all right: Elijah, I mean?"

"No, Elijah's in trouble. Very soon, I will be sending you out to help set him free. Take some of the best Nobodies here to rescue him. I'll tell you which ones to send out," said Aslan.

"Me? Why me?" asked Ronnie, confused. "I'm not a leader and I don't pretend to be one."

"No, but you are as strong-willed as Elijah. He needs you, Ronnie, as a friend," said Aslan.

Ronnie reconciled. "Who should come with me?" He spoke long and hard with Aslan about the rescue party.

* * *

Regaining consciousness, Elijah could hear rushing water. He was still inside the sack, having no idea where he was being taken. The water sound vanished in moments. When the end of the journey was reached, Elijah was pulled forcefully out of the bag. The same two Elves were present, as well as a new Elf. This new Elf had dark blonde hair and bright green eyes. From the way he dressed, Elijah assumed this Elf was a lord.

Elijah was released by the first Elf as the Elf lord said, "You've come a long way, simply to talk to Mother Nature, Nobody. So I can assume you have no idea how things run here."

"Where am I?" demanded Elijah.

The Elf lord approached him. "You're a Halfling, too, I see."

"And you're an Elvish lord. What's your point?" asked Elijah.

"Spiteful, this one." The Elf lord approached a table littered with half-full to full wine bottles and glasses in various sizes. "Would you care for a drink? No."

"I would like to know why I was brought here," said Elijah. "Can you give me no answer?"

"You still don't understand. Nobodies aren't meant to exist," said the Elf lord.

"Pardon me for disappointing you," said Elijah, fuming.

"Yes, it would seem you have," said the Elf lord. Turning to Elijah, with wine glass in hand, the Elf lord said, "You may answer me this one question: why did you come? What purpose did you seek with Mother Nature?"

"That's two questions, and why should I answer to them?" asked Elijah.

"Your life depends on getting the answers right, Halfling," said the Elf lord. "Why did you come to this land?"

"I was seeking Mother Nature," said Elijah, stating the obvious.

"Very good. Now for the second question: what purpose did you seek from Mother Nature?" asked the Elf lord.

"I shouldn't have to answer that," said Elijah, snapping.

"You will answer," said the first Elf.

"I don't… that's none of your business," said Elijah.

"Then our business is over." The Elf lord turned his attention to the two Elves, "Take this Halfling to the dungeons. We'll see later whether he's willing to talk."

Without another word, Elijah notices the sack covering his head and his body once again. He tumbled as one of the Elves threw the sack over his shoulder. Elijah attempted hard to stay conscious. In minutes, the Elf stopped. Elijah heard a door clang open, before the sack was moved. Upon the sack being open, Elijah was thrown inside a stone cell. He sped towards the cell door, only to see it closed and locked by the second Elf. Before the two Elves left, they opened the cell door, only to grab the weapons Elijah carried. Elijah was then thrown back inside the cell, where the door closed before him. The two Elves left him alone.

Minutes passed. Just when Elijah thought about giving up, he heard footsteps from the stairs above. He was relieved to see climbing down the stairs a twelve-year-old boy with brown hair. He looked familiar, as did the teenage boy wearing a top hat. The two approached Elijah's cell, carrying a set of keys.

Elijah whispered, "Huck Finn, Dodger, what are you two doing here?"

"Aslan missed Dodger's and my world when he decided to freeze time," said Huck.

"We would have come sooner," said Dodger.

"You're rescuing me? Dodger, I didn't think you cared," said Elijah.

Dodger sighed. "Well, I suppose I do at times." He grabbed the keys from Huck's hand. "Here, let me."

"Fine. You try them," said Huck, frustrated.

After a few tries, Dodger managed to find the right key to open the door. The second Elijah was out of the cell, he followed Huck and Dodger out of the dungeons. They stopped down one hallway. Once the coast was clear, Huck gestured to the two to move forward.

As they snuck down a secondary hallway, Dodger asked, "Why can't we pickpocket someone while we're here. It'd be worth a trip."

"Shush," said Huck, serious. He checked another hallway before signaling the two forward. He told Dodger, bluntly, "We can't pickpocket anyone now, not while we're here."

Dodger shrugged. "It still would be worth it." When they stopped down another hallway, Dodger pointed out, "I'll head into that room. Huck, you take Elijah down to the docks."

"Wait, you're not leaving us now," said Elijah, grabbing Dodger's arm.

"Dodger, please. You'll get yourself into further trouble," said Huck.

"And look who's talking?" asked Dodger. "When was the last time you stole from someone?"

"Look, I ain't stealing here," said Huck.

"You're beyond pathetic," said Dodger.

"Oh, I'll take him to the docks. Come on, Huck Finn," said Elijah, grabbing Huck by the arm. He was stopped by Huck, who pulled him and Dodger back against the wall. Once the coast was clear again, he followed Huck down the adjacent hallway.

Alone at last, Dodger snuck towards a double-door. Checking to make sure no one saw him, Dodger opened one of the double-doors. Past the doors, Dodger entered a parlour. Paintings of Elves littered the room. Some of the paintings showed Elven history, while others were portraits of Elvish folk. Throughout the room were tables, chairs, couches, and plants in vases. Inside the parlour, Dodger searched for something to pickpocket. He found in one box necklaces and gemstones. In a chest, he found an assortment of gold coins and jewelry. He took a ring or two from one small chest; in another, he took a few gold coins. He fled the parlour before anyone caught him.

o-o-o

After a crossing down a couple more hallways, Elijah followed Huck Finn to the docks. There, they were met by Dodger, but also a couple of Elven warriors, who didn't seem in a cheerful mood. Dodger was forced to empty his pockets of the items he pickpocket. He let drop the gold coins he stole as well as the two rings, among the items. Without warning, the Elves led Elijah back to his cell, dragging Huck and Dodger with them to a different cell.

o-o-o

"And why should I let him go? Elijah escaped my cell once, with some un-needed help," said the Elf lord.

"Look, Elijah came here for a reason. Surely you can understand," said Amber, attempting to reconcile.

"And whose authority was it to bring a Nobody to this realm?" asked the Elf lord.

"It was my authority," said Aslan, coming out from the shadows. "Rögen, we know Elijah came here to see Mother Nature. Keeping him imprisoned like this would hinder our chances of setting him free."

"Freedom certainly is a price to pay," said Rögen. "Unfortunately, I cannot guarantee his release."

"There must be something you want in exchange," said Aslan, attempting to reason with the Elf lord.

"Yes, to keep all Nobodies out of this realm," said Rögen. "I cannot secure his release, or that of his friends."

"Then we'll try again tomorrow," said Aslan.

As Aslan gestured to the others, he noticed Amber rush off towards the cell. Aslan sent Ronnie to escort Amber back, only he noticed Ronnie decided to follow her. When they arrived in the dungeons, Elijah was relieved to see Amber and Ronnie.

"What brought you here?" asked Elijah, curious.

"We can't stay long. I'm just relieved to see you're still alive," said Amber.

Elijah raised an eyebrow at her. "I see you're still wishing I grew up more."

"If it helps," said Amber.

"We can't stay long, Amber," said Ronnie.

"We'll get you released, Elijah," said Amber.

"Hopefully the same for Huck Finn and Dodger. Those two already attempted to get me out of here, once," said Elijah.

"Just hang on," said Amber.

Elijah placed a hand on Amber's cheek. "Don't be long. I'll be waiting, of course." He was stunned when Amber kissed him on the lips.

When she released Elijah, Amber said, "We shouldn't. Aslan's already figuring out how to get you out of here. He said he'd try again tomorrow." She handed Elijah a folded up piece of parchment. "Just something to remember me by." She took off, with Ronnie following after her.

Elijah opened the parchment, which revealed a wind mill and two small figures. He perked a smile when he saw the drawing. Huck Finn and Dodger meantime attempted to bust out of the cell they were in, but they failed.

* * *

The next day, after a serious discussion, Aslan was led to the dungeons. It was there that Rögen the Elf lord released Elijah, Huck, and Dodger. The reunion was short-lived, since Rögen demanded Aslan leave his realm with the Nobodies. Before Huck could protest, Dodger dragged him along towards a silvery portal. Aslan followed with Elijah, Amber, and Ronnie last.


	11. Chapter 10: Blinded

**Chapter Ten:**

**Blinded**

"Hello Coral," said Elijah, as he walked down a hallway in the Animal Headquarters. "You still turning into a hobbit?"

"It's not Coral anymore. It's Katrina now," said the grey-eyed hobbit lass, groggily.

"All right. What are you doing here… Katrina?" asked Elijah, confused.

Without warning, Coral lunged towards Elijah, pinning him against a wall. Before Elijah could recover, Coral kissed him square on the lips. The two kissed long, nearly forgetting the time. In another instant, Coral released Elijah.

"Wow. What was that for?" asked Elijah, stunned.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me he didn't feel that," said Coral, shell-shocked.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Elijah, confused.

"Frodo, of course. Frodo Baggins," said Coral. She snapped, repeating, "Don't tell me he didn't feel that! He must have felt something for me that day we kissed."

"Well, I can admit, you kiss good. It's just… Frodo's asleep. I'm sure he can't…"

"He can't what, Elijah?" asked Coral. "You're his Nobody, aren't you? Surely he must have felt something." She lashed out, "I don't care what he's done! All he could have said was that he cared for me." She shook her head, telling him softly, "I knew this whole thing was a waste of time."

"Maybe you should consider finding someone else. I'm sure Frodo doesn't want…"

Coral understood. "Oh yes, given his best interests are left with his friends, instead of a lover."

"Why don't we be friends?" asked Elijah, curtly.

Coral cracked a grin. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm being serious," said Elijah, showing some feelings towards her. "Let's be friends, Coral – Katrina."

Coral thought it over. "You may be right, Elijah. I'll meet you at the diner."

"Sure," said Elijah. He watched Coral, now Katrina, walk down the hallway. He asked himself, confused, "What just happened?"

o-o-o

At the diner, Elijah met with Katrina. There, the two sat down at an empty table. After ordering their meal, Elijah noticed Amber enter the diner. She glanced once at Elijah, before making her way towards Andalis Snowberry and Andales Lifel. Katrina eventually got Elijah's attention:

"Is something wrong?"

Elijah turned his gaze back to Katrina. "No. Why should there be?"

After a moment's pause, Katrina said, "So, I was talking with my sister Melena and she agrees that, given how the Pridelands are frozen in time, we should move the plans up to…"

Elijah zoned out Katrina's ranting. He turned his gaze once more to Amber, who seemed to be enjoying the conversation amongst other Nobodies. He wondered if Amber would have been interested in talking to him, but he knew he was wrong. He noticed Amber's gaze fell on him once again, causing him to look away. When he looked at Amber once again, she merely blushed a little before delving back into a conversation.

Katrina got Elijah's attention once again, "Are you listening to me, Elijah?"

Stunned, Elijah asked, "What?"

"It just occurred to me. How can you enjoy having a conversation between us, when your mind is on other matters?" asked Katrina.

"I'm sorry. How are you… Katrina?" asked Elijah.

"Still having trouble with my new name, I see," said Katrina. "I'm doing fine. My sister Lara-Belle stops by every now and again. She's really not as bad as you think."

"But still, Coral – Katrina, you're allowing evil to enter the headquarters," said Elijah. "Melena won't be too happy when she learns…"

"I'm quite capable of handling Lara-Belle. I've fought her before," said Katrina.

"It's not the same. You need to be careful, or you'll end up returning to the villains' side. Surely you don't want to end up doing something you'll regret," said Elijah.

Katrina paused. Re-thinking her new name, Katrina said, softly, "I'll think it over." She stopped Elijah with her words, "Hey, is it true, what you said about us being friends?"

"I meant every word, Coral," said Elijah, grinning. "You'll have to excuse me. I'm just going to talk to another friend of mine." He stood up and approached Amber's table. Once he got Amber's attention, Elijah said, "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Gorgeous. What are you doing here, Elijah?" asked Amber.

"I was hoping we could talk," said Elijah.

"We could talk here," said Amber. "Oh, and if you're so concerned about Frodo, you can find him in the sleeping chambers."

"Why don't we talk more in private?" asked Elijah.

"I believe you have a friend waiting," said Amber.

"What happened to you? Two days ago, you couldn't wait to greet me," asked Elijah.

"That was two days ago. My demands are still the same," said Amber. She stopped Elijah from protesting. "Have you grown up yet?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," said Elijah.

Amber glanced up at Elijah, as she said, "Look Elijah, you may think you know what's best for me, but you clearly don't know me."

"Why can't we just get along, Amber?" asked Elijah, stern. He heard Katrina's voice, causing him to say to Amber, "Listen, I should probably go."

"Fine. Then go," said Amber. "I'm sure your new friend enjoys your company, a lot better than I did."

Elijah gave her a glum expression. He returned to the table, right as his and Katrina's food arrived. As he sat down, Elijah noticed Katrina's gaze fall on him.

"I take it, it didn't go so well," said Katrina.

"Ah. Amber still finds me childish," said Elijah.

"I don't think you behave as a child," said Katrina, confused.

"You don't?" asked Elijah, surprised to hear the news.

Katrina shook her head. "No, I really don't." She ended the conversation. "Come on. Let's eat our food, before it turns cold."

"Right," said Elijah, digging into his chicken.

* * *

"We'll have to let them know at some point," said Yen Sid.

Aslan continued to stargaze from the open window.

"Gosh. Is there a way to get these Nobodies back to their first form?" asked Mickey Mouse.

"It won't be easy," said Yen Sid.

"No, and bringing them back to their first form will be difficult. Until these particular Nobodies find their way back, I'm afraid Frodo Baggins may not wake up," said Aslan.

"What about his friends? Could there be any chance?" asked Mickey.

"Do you know how many Nobodies there are on the worlds? Some of the worlds belong to Nobodies," said Yen Sid.

"There's even a rumor now that Harry Potter has a Nobody," said Aslan. "I'll speak with the Nobodies at their base. See if they've found any new Nobodies."

"Aslan, what should my friends and I do?" asked Mickey.

"Allow Sora and Riku to take their test to become Keyblade Masters," said Aslan, taking his leave from the room.

* * *

As he walked down the hallway, Elijah noticed a crowd of Nobodies heading towards a mass of silver portals. He caught up to Melissa, who seemed determined to leave.

"Melissa, what's happening?" asked Elijah, confused.

"Aslan is sending all Nobodies out of the Animal Headquarters. Seems we'll be rerouted back to the base at Terranus," explained Melissa.

Elijah, while following the crowd, searched for Aslan. He found the Lion talking with a few Nobodies, including Andales Lifel and Andalis Snowberry. He caught up to Aslan in moments.

"Aslan, why are the Nobodies leaving?" asked Elijah.

Aslan finished his conversation with Andales and Andalis. He then turned to Elijah, "Elijah, this Headquarters is being closed off from Nobodies. I'm afraid I'm freezing time here for twenty years."

"Will Frodo be all right? Why are you doing this?" asked Elijah.

"Frodo will be fine. I've just made sure he and his friends will be able to stay young when the Animal Headquarters is frozen in time. Now, if you'll please, they have to shut this wing down," said Aslan, leading the way.

Elijah followed Melissa through one of the silver portals. He looked last on Aslan, before taking his leave.


	12. Chapter 11: Unfreezing Time

After a couple of near-original chapters, here is one that has, hopefully, some more fanfiction elements and canon characters. Also, what is told in this chapter is my guess to what happened during and after "Kingdom Hearts 3". I may be off on the details.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Unfreezing Time**

Over the course of twenty years, Elijah completed a series of missions. These missions meant, for much of the time, traveling to other places and worlds to find newcomer and rogue Nobodies. Some of the Nobodies weren't rogues and proved easy to bring to the base at Terranus. Elijah wasn't alone in the search for newcomer and rogue Nobodies. Other bases were attempting to find Nobodies as well. However many bases there were remained in question.

A few particular missions required a return trip to the Hundred-Acre Wood. Much to Elijah's surprise, he looked forward to visiting the _Winnie-the-Pooh_ book yet again. Like before, a silvery light pulled Elijah into the story. The same residents that lived in the Hundred-Acre Wood were still present, including Gopher. During one of these trips, Elijah met the gloomy donkey named Eeyore, who was busy rebuilding his home made from sticks.

"I know it won't hold up, but it's the best house I have," said Eeyore, rather optimistic.

While he was in the Hundred-Acre Wood, Elijah met Tigger who was in his usual bouncing mood. Tigger once again thought of Elijah as the hobbit with the "unimaginative mind". However, Tigger did enjoy playing games with Elijah; it was something the two appreciated doing. Every so often, Tigger would stop and visit Rabbit, who much preferred keeping his garden "bounce-free".

As Elijah found the missing Nobodies, he told them exactly where they should meet. The Nobodies, after some reluctance, agreed to return to the base at Terranus. When the last Nobody had left the Hundred-Acre Wood – or so this was the last Nobody for a time – Elijah agreed to stargaze with Winnie-the-Pooh and his friends. Piglet was overjoyed to hear the news.

Later that evening, as they stargazed, Elijah caught sight of one constellation that reminded him of his lion form, and another constellation of Amber's shape-shifting forms of a lioness and a house cat. He could not help but realize he would have to leave the Hundred-Acre Wood behind once again. Before he left, Pooh told him:

"You make sure to come back. Hopefully, when you don't have any missions, you can stay and visit freely."

"I'll come back. I promised I would," said Elijah. "And I'm still keeping that promise."

"Oh, all right then. We'll be waiting here in the Hundred-Acre Wood," said Pooh.

"I know you will," said Elijah, calmly. He left via silver portal out of the book. He noticed, after returning to his chamber, there on the cover an image of him holding Pooh's paw, just as there had been the last time he checked.

* * *

During those same twenty years, the Nobodies continued practicing their skills. Elijah improved, as did Amber, on their shape-shifting abilities; Elijah found he could turn into a house cat with dark and gold fur, while Amber could transform into a calico-striped tabby cat. Elijah also managed to improve on his speech impediment when being a lion or a house cat; Amber did the same, only learned faster at the speech skill than Elijah. Eventually, even Elijah made it to a mastery skill, as did other Nobodies before him, such as Grayson.

While the Nobodies were busy honing their skills and bringing new Nobodies to their bases, Aslan waited patiently for the twenty years to pass. News of another battle at Keyblade Graveyard caught his attention. Mickey was busy, as were his friends, as he helped Sora fight the Heartless. Reepicheep was waiting for Aslan's word about entering his country. Many worlds waited for time to be unfrozen. Huckleberry Finn had grown to become a fine young man, as did his friend Tom Sawyer. Dodger had changed his ways. No longer interested in being a pickpocket, Dodger became good at police work.

When the day came, that the twenty years were up, Aslan visited Yen Sid at his tower. Yen Sid was busy looking at scrolls when he received a summons. Yen Sid gladly invited the Lion inside his throne room. There, Aslan and Yen Sid spoke long and hard over events in the past and present. Mickey Mouse made appearances every now and again towards work that Yen Sid was allowing him to undertake.

Aslan asked Mickey, "How is Sora?"

"After the battle we encountered… be grateful Sora is still alive," said Mickey.

"I intend to unfreeze time, since the twenty years are up," said Aslan, directly to Yen Sid.

"How are the hobbits?" asked Yen Sid. "Are they still young, or do they look older?"

"They'll feel older, but physically they won't have aged. I made sure of that," said Aslan.

"How is the hobbit?" asked Yen Sid, speaking directly of Frodo.

"The healing process wasn't easy for the healers, but with mere success did they succeed," said Aslan.

"By mere success, you mean…"

Aslan intervened. "I mean they were successful in healing Frodo's body physically. We cannot be sure if he is healed mentally or by soul. That has been left to him."

"But you will unfreeze time?" asked Yen Sid, curious.

"The first few worlds have felt time moving: Agrabah, the Hundred-Acre Wood, and the Beast's Castle. I intend to restore time to other worlds soon," said Aslan.

"Twenty years is a long time," said Yen Sid.

"Yes, and with luck things will revert to a normal state," said Aslan. As he peered out the window, Aslan scratched the floor with his left and right paws. He then bellowed a loud roar, which resonated from every angle along the walls.

Mickey rushed back in the room, right as Aslan stopped roaring. "Wow. What was that?"

"Just a way of unfreezing time, Mickey," said Aslan, chuckling.

"Well, you sure sent my spine tingling," admitted Mickey. He noticed Yen Sid and Aslan laughing in delight.

o-o-o

Indeed, the roar Aslan bellowed stretched from one world to the next. All the worlds that had been frozen in time felt time moving again. The clocks restarted in one swift motion. From the roar came a wave of invisible ripples, which affected everyone it touched. Even those who were in the pods, back at the Animal Headquarters, felt the ripples, sending a jolt up their spines. Though they didn't know where the ripples came from, the hobbits in the pods felt something change around them. Melena and Coral watched as those around them changed when the clocks started moving.

* * *

The ripple caught the attention of some villains in hiding. Sauron was among this group of villains. He knew something had gone adrift. Returning inside the cave, Sauron saw the Horned King, Creeper, and a few scarred lionesses, including Mage and Lara-Belle, awaiting orders.

"Mi liege, do you have the next potion ready?" asked Sauron, to the Horned King.

"All ready, but who do we bring out of the Cauldron next?" asked the Horned King.

"How about my old master, Morgoth?" asked Sauron.

"But he's been imprisoned by the Valar's doing. I'm afraid he's not due to come out for a while," admitted the Horned King.

"Then Ungoliant and her daughter Shelob. I'm sure they've been waiting for revenge," said Sauron.

"Ungoliant devoured herself," said the Horned King. He bowed before Sauron, "I'll get straight to summoning Shelob, then."

"Good. Then I've got my surprise to show the heroes," said Sauron. He approached the scarred lionesses, "In the meantime, continue tracking those heroes down. I hope to see Coral once again."

"She changed her name to Katrina, last I heard," said Mage.

"All the more reason," said Lara-Belle.

"But I thought she was a hero now," said Mage, confused.

"Looks like she'll be changing sides," said Lara-Belle.

"It'll work, mi lords," said Creeper, joyously. "Shelob, I'm sure, has been wanting revenge on the Ring-bearer Halfling."

"Yes, and maybe his friends too," said Sauron. "This has to work. We need to capture that Ring-bearer again, so that way I can get my revenge for losing my Ring of Power." He stared out the cave's only window. The sky seemed too bright for him to bear.


	13. Chapter 12: The Return

**Chapter Twelve:**

**The Return**

Elijah returned to the Animal Headquarters with a few Nobodies. The Nobodies that came with Elijah were Melissa, Nash, Andalis Snowberry, and Andales Lifel. As he approached Aslan, Elijah asked:

"Aslan, what's happening? We felt a ripple in the air."

"Time is unfrozen. The twenty years are up," answered Aslan.

"Hey, there's no way you're putting me into any twenty-year sleep," said Melissa.

Elijah started telling Aslan, "What can you tell me about…"

However, Andalis Snowberry and Andales Lifel became fixated about the sleeping chamber. They left the group in moments, heading towards the pods. Discovering the two had gone missing, Elijah ran inside the sleeping chamber, but kept at a distance. He noticed Andalis and Andales staring at Frodo Baggins' pod very closely. Before Elijah could say anything, he saw Andalis and Andales disappear in a flash of light. What came out from the flash of light were two silver balls, both of which retreated back into Frodo's body. Elijah fell to his knees.

"Elijah, it's not your fault," said Melissa.

"They're gone, and I did nothing," said Elijah.

"Come on. Maybe a trip to the Hundred-Acre Wood is what you need," said Melissa, dragging Elijah on his feet.

Elijah jerked Melissa off him. "No!" His voice cut short at the sight of the pods. Taking no chances, he fled from the room.

Returning to his old suite, Elijah morphed into a lion form. After leaving the suite, Elijah bolted towards a silvery portal. He entered the Pridelands, only to come face-to-face with Melena and Coral. Hesitant to speak to the two, Elijah fled across the land for what felt like minutes. He ended up at a watering hole, littered with wild animals. Melena soon caught up to Elijah.

"Hey, are you all right? You seem lost, alone," said Melena.

"I'm fine," said Elijah, choking on his words. He took a drink from the watering hole.

"Who are you?" asked Melena.

Facing the lioness, Elijah answered, "You can just call me Elijah."

"All right, Elijah. What are you doing out here by yourself?" asked Melena.

"It's a long story," said Elijah.

"I've got time," said Melena.

Elijah, hoping Melena wouldn't recognize him, told her bits and pieces of his life. Melena was surprised when she heard him say Nobody. In the end, Melena invited Elijah to visit Pride Rock, where Simba awaited them. Elijah thanked her, following her in seconds.

* * *

"Is the potion ready?" asked Sauron.

"I almost got it. There, that's it!" cried the Horned King.

The Black Cauldron sizzled to life. From the potion radiated a bright green glow. Sauron had to cover his eyes, as did the scarred lionesses. The glow vanished in moments. Out from the cauldron came a huge arachnid, with blinded eyes. Sauron healed the spider's eyes.

"Shelob, I imagine," said Sauron.

"Yes master," said Shelob, taking a bow. "I've returned from the dead. Now where is that fleshling I was going to feed, and the fleshling's friend who blinded me?"

"If you mean the Ring-bearer, I can assure you we will find him," said Sauron.

"Good," said Shelob, cackling softly.

"Is this necessary? Do we have to bring a spider into this?" asked Lara-Belle. She was shushed by Mage, who knocked her on her backside.

"Find him and his friends," ordered Sauron to Shelob. "Oh, and you must not kill them, but instead bring the Ring-bearer to me alive."

Shelob nodded in agreement. She fled the cave in a hurry, excited about finally getting the chance to have her meal.

* * *

When Elijah reached Pride Rock with Melena, he was surprised to see African animals mass in front of the rock formation. As he made his way through the crowd, he could see the animals turn their gazes towards him. He looked at the Promontory, where he saw Simba and Kovu stand at the top. The hornbill Zazu landed on the Promontory next to the two lions. Elijah found Melena and caught up to her. Reaching the grassy area in front of the Promontory, Elijah noticed Coral, only she had a glum expression.

Simba announced to the animals present, "Kovu, after some consideration, has become a full-fledged Prince of the Pridelands." He heard the animals cheer.

"I should go," said Elijah, murmuring to Melena.

"Nonsense. This is a big event for Kovu, as if he deserves the title," said Melena.

Elijah, taking no chances, fled through the crowd of animals. Simba leaped down from the Promontory, chasing after the lion. He eventually found Elijah at a watering hole, where he stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait!" Simba caught up to Elijah. "Who are you?"

"You can just call me Elijah," said Elijah, glum.

"Why did you run?" asked Simba.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Elijah. "I shouldn't be here."

"Then where are you from? Maybe I can help you," said Simba. "Elijah?"

Elijah looked up, thoughtful. "You can't help me. No one can."

"You may be wrong," said Simba.

Elijah faced the red-mane lion. "Look, thank you for your hospitality, wherever there is need of one. Unfortunately, this is something I need to do alone."

"You're leaving?" asked Melena, joining in on the conversation.

"Melena, what are you doing here?" asked Simba.

"I came to see what became of Elijah," said Melena. Turning to Elijah, Melena said, "Elijah, you don't have to leave."

"Elijah? What a strange name for a lion," said Simba.

"Is the name Melena any different? Or even Coral's name?" asked Melena.

"No, it's just…"

"It's just what, Simba?" asked Elijah. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

"Wait, couldn't you stay… at least for a while," said Simba.

Elijah sighed. "Very well. I'll stay for a week, but that's it." He followed Simba and Melena back to Pride Rock.

* * *

As the week passed, Amber began to wonder what became of Elijah. She knew she had been mean and rude to him, yet she couldn't deny that she was beginning to miss him. Why she was feeling this way towards him was beyond her. All she knew was that Elijah had become depressed upon the loss, as she put it leave, of Andalis Snowberry and Andales Lifel. She asked around for any signs of Elijah's return. So far, there had been no word from the Animal Headquarters, not even word from the base at Terranus.

By the end of the week, Amber prepared for a trip to find the lost hobbit when word spread that a newcomer lion was in the Pridelands. Taking no chances, Amber transformed into a lioness and fled through a silvery portal. What she found shocked her: Elijah, as a lion, was enjoying a conversation with Melena. Amber felt determined to break the two up.

"Elijah, what have you been doing here? There's people back at the Animal Headquarters that have been looking everywhere for you," cried Amber, approaching the two.

Melena turned to the lion. "Elijah, do you know this lioness?"

"She's no one. Just an old love that's now lost," said Elijah, stern and casual.

"Elijah, it's me Amber. Remember from the Animal Headquarters, or at the base at Terranus?" asked Amber, determined to help Elijah remember her.

"Amber. Why does that name sound so familiar?" asked Melena.

Attempting to end the conversation there, Elijah said, "Melena, she's no one. Now, let's return to our discussion…"

"What do you mean I'm no one? Elijah, we must return at once," said Amber.

"You didn't care about my fate before. Why do you care now?" asked Elijah, tense.

"Elijah, who is this lioness?" asked Melena, demanding an answer.

"Maybe because you're important in my life," said Amber, still talking to Elijah.

Elijah grunted. "You wish. I wasn't so important before."

Melena asked Elijah then, "Elijah, is this Amber your lover?"

"What?" asked Elijah, stunned. "No, she's not. If she were…"

"I guess I didn't come all this way not to admit I care about you," said Amber.

"And what if you did? What then?" asked Elijah.

"I can't take this anymore," said Amber.

Amber lunged towards Elijah and kissed him. Melena, unable to stand the romance happening before her, fled from the scene. Elijah kissed Amber back in a loving sort of way. The two embraced for well over an hour before Elijah released Amber, only then the two realized they couldn't be apart again.


	14. Epilogue: Awakening

**Epilogue:**

**Awakening**

By the time Elijah returned to the Animal Headquarters that late afternoon, he found he could not leave Amber's side. Although they only kissed at the Pridelands, their moment was affectionate and proved to Elijah that Amber really did have feelings for him. There were a few Nobodies, still not ready to leave the Animal Headquarters for the new base at Terranus, didn't enjoy the pleasure of seeing Elijah and Amber together. Melissa, unsurprising, was one such Nobody.

Melissa became appalled when Elijah and Amber entered the diner on the fourth floor. She asked Nash, disgusted, "Do they have to be here?" She yelled across the room at the two hobbits, "Hey, lovebirds, would you find another place to coo? And leave the rest of us be."

Nash shushed her. "Melissa, be quiet."

Appalled, Melissa shouted, "Oh, so they can enjoy their moment together."

"Melissa, what's wrong with you?" muttered Nash, sternly.

Aslan entered the diner. He announced, for all to hear, "The hobbits are awakening." In seconds, a mad rush of people and animals alike left the diner. He noticed Grayson, Elijah, and Amber were still in the diner. "Typical." He charged after the crowd, informing them to not disturb the waking hobbits.

Grayson approached the couple. "It must be important for Aslan to announce the hobbits awakenings."

"Elijah, do you think Frodo's one of those hobbits waking up?" asked Amber.

"I don't know, it just…" Then it hit him. "Come on, Amber. Let's find out."

"I'll meet you two in the sleeping chamber!" cried Grayson, as he rushed back into the kitchen.

Holding hands, Elijah and Amber made their way through the crowd. The sleeping chamber wasn't too far away now. When they made it to the front of the crowd, Elijah and Amber noticed a few silver balls fly from the crowd into the sleeping chamber. The two watched from the observatory room as more silver balls made their way into the pods. After a few flashes of light, Elijah aimlessly entered the sleeping chamber. He felt a strange light air engulf his body. Before he knew what happened, Elijah collapsed. Amber came to Elijah's side as the strange air caught her, sending her airborne for a moment, and then collapsing on top of Elijah.

o-o-o

For all that occurred in the sleeping chamber, one thing was positive. The hobbits asleep in the pods were now waking up. Estella Bolger was the first to awaken. The sensation made her feel free from a secluded prison, one that seemed internal. She wasn't alone in this feeling, for Diamond Took followed in suit. Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took were next to awaken, yawning loud and long. After a few minutes, it was Sam Gamgee's turn to become awake, as it was for Rosie Cotton. Once out of their pods, the hobbits discussed many things, yet they could not help but wonder what had become of everyone since their time spent under for twenty years.

Sam worried about his master. "When is Master Frodo waking up?"

Rosie checked on the sleeping hobbit. "He's still asleep. I would give him time."

"If he's had any," said Merry.

"Cousin, what do you think happened to Elijah Molvaro? He doesn't seem around here."

"I don't know, Pippin," admitted Merry.

"When can we return home?" asked Estella.

"Yes, Estella's right," said Diamond.

Sam answered Estella's question. "Just after Master Frodo's awakened."

"When is that?" asked Diamond, confused.

The hobbits turned in unison upon hearing a groan from the same pod Frodo was inside. A silence fell between the hobbits, as if they were waiting in anticipation for something to happen. They would have been in the right when they learned that the last silver ball entered Frodo's body. Moments passed before the hobbits heard and saw Frodo open his eyes.

* * *

**With that ends the first tale of the Nobodies.**

**I would like to acknowledge and thank ValueMyHeart for reading and reviewing this story. I would also like to thank my readers for reading this story right to its end.**

**I'll see you back in **_**The Emerald Diadem**_**, or in other stories that I'm working on currently.**

**Aria Breuer**


End file.
